<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MCYT Ship One-Shots by FallenAngelWasTaken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946051">MCYT Ship One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelWasTaken/pseuds/FallenAngelWasTaken'>FallenAngelWasTaken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft - Fandom, youtube - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Multi, Not all are ship stories, Not all of these stories are shipping stories, Random Dream Smp people appear, Some are comfort fics, Some are super sort stories, Sorry but there's more DNF then Karlnap or Skephalo, This is kind of suppose to be an interactive thing..., We got the Fundy and Dream marriage thing, Why isn't anyone giving stories suggestions D:, a tiny amount of smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelWasTaken/pseuds/FallenAngelWasTaken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of ship stories of people on the Dream Smp. If you want you can request stories LOL One stop shop for Karlnap, Dreamnotfound, and Skephalo. (Expect you don't have to pay for it)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karlnap - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship, skephalo - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello Hello Hello! I've been wanting to make more short stories about DNF to get it off my bucket list and practice my writing skills so I chose to do this. Anyways leave comments for story ideas, I do Skephalo, Karlnap, and ofc Dreamnotfound. You can ask for others and I'll see if I do them.  So comment below anything thing in your heart's desire! Comments can be as descriptive as you want them to be, just understand that I may not be all you expected them to be because I'm not that good at writing. You can ask for smut but I never been good at it soooo... I'll be posting randomly because this isn't a series work, which means I'll post when comments flood in or when I just had a story I was dying to share. That's all you need to know and I hope you enjoy these short stories!  </p>
<p>P.S if no comments are made I'll be putting in stories that are on my bucket list just to make sure this thing doesn't go to waste.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prison Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George finally meets Dream in Prison. What took George so long?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was feeling restless, it had been months, or at least I think months since George has even decided to visit me in prison. I thought George was supposed to be one of my best friends. It surprised me when Tommy was the first one to visit me, he didn't even like me at all. But I was so glad that he did visit me, I was afraid I would forever be alone. A few days later that Badboyhalo visited me and I have to say it was amazing. He was so kind and bubbly and I could tell that at least one person didn't hate me. Maybe weeks later Sapnap decided to visit me. It pissed me off that it took him so long to visit me so I decided I would refuse to talk. He did comfort me saying he loved me but he obviously didn't want me to leave that prison. It was still nice that he even considered visiting me. But George... George hasn't even come over once or tried to schedule an appointment. It was heartbreaking actually. Sam said something about my boyfriend trying to break into the prison which confused me a bit. Who would be trying to break me out? And who the hell would my boyfriend be? I would hear Bad cheerfully call out "Someone's here to visit you!" I smile, I liked Bad as a prison guard. He was much kinder the Sam and actually didn't treat me like a criminal. "Okay bring them in whenever!"I call back while chewing on a potato. I patiently wait for whoever was coming to visit me today. I drop my potato "G-George?" I choke out surprised that he was visiting me. He awkwardly waves while I stare at him. I softly whisper "Why did it take so long for you to visit?" I could feel my eyes welling up. My George has come here! He's here, the real him. But what took him so damn long. He didn't say anything for a long time and we stared in silence after 5 whole minutes he runs up hugging me whispering "I missed you so much Dream I-" I reach down kissing him, I longed for his touch, I missed George. It was a short and sweet kiss and I sit on the floor beckoning him to sit down too. He sat down and I said "Why didn't you come sooner? I thought you hated me just like everyone else?" He sighs "I tried but Sam banned me from visiting especially after I tried to break you out" "You tried to break me out?" "Yea but I failed miserably I was only able to take out one block. Once I did that Sam banned me because he feared that I would break you out when I got in. He wasn't wrong I mean, I have been planning ways to break you out." He pushes back his hair "But luckily Bad is a guard now so he let me in." I smile down at him and softly kiss his cheek "Don't go trying to break me out now okay? I'm already the most hated person we don't need people to be hating you okay?" He sheepishly nods and stares off in the distance. "Dream. I-I've been wondering this for so long and I haven't been able to figure out this. Why did you do all those bad things? Why did you hurt so many people? I- I really don't understand." "George I don't even know myself. I remember I started off with reason. To protect something or someone or maybe multiple people... But I've been in this prison for so long I don't even know. But I had a reason but to protect the cause bad things had to be made I just don't know anymore. I really regret what I did to Tommy and everyone else but no one will ever listen to me. Nobody cares anymore and they don't see it from two sides just one." "Dream I'll listen to your story. I'll listen even if you're in the wrong. Because I know you're not evil..." I smiled at him again and I pull him close to me set him on my lap. "I missed this" I bury my face in his soft hair. "I'll visit you every week Dream. I promise because I really missed you and I wish you were home with me and Sapnap." I mumble "Does Sapnap really hate me?" "No he doesn't, he just is confused and shocked but he really misses you too," George says softly. I lay on the floor letting George be on top of me and we slowly drift to sleep.</p><p>"DREAM GEORGE! It's been 2 hours you guys have to leave before Sam catches George here." George sleepily grumbles and I gently wake him up and we hug one last time. "See you next week Dream!" I smile normally I would be sad when someone leaves because they usually don't come back. But I knew George would come back. "See you next week Georgie" I wave and watch him leave the prison.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I made this story: A, Writing Practice. And B, not many fluffy prisons visits of Dream and George. Normally people make George super angry at Dream or have them do the, ummm well... Yea you know so I wanted to write this one showing that George and Dream still love each other no matter what happens. Anyways tell me your thoughts on this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. My Little Ghost Boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ummm So slight Angst in beginning but I promise there is fluff!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Was Dream devastated when George had died due to some drunk driver? In fact, he was, he was in a constant bad mood at the thought of his best friend dying, the person he loved. It hurt Dream to know that he never got to tell George his secret and he was angry that he was too much of a coward to tell him. For awhile Dream told himself that George wasn't dead and that it was just a nightmare, he fooled himself into thinking that George was well and alive still in the UK and was going to record a new video soon. But it hurt Dream more to think George was alive when he clearly wasn't. Sapnap constantly told him that it was unhealthy to be staying in his house sulking to himself. Dream knew it was unhealthy but he couldn't get himself to go back to normal. He found himself listening to George's old videos or clips that his fans made. Dream's fans... They thought he was dead too. Well, many said that his soul died when George died. Dream believed that too. A few times he attempted to kill himself but he couldn't. Dream thought he was too much of a coward to even kill himself. Well, one time he almost succeeds, but something seemed to save him. Something or someone. After that day he started seeing a pale figure appear around the house. His cat seemed to be curlingly up against someone when there was no one there.
</p><p>Dream never believed in ghosts or spirits but he wanted to believe that it was George. He laughed knowing he must have gone off the deep end if he was believing stuff like this. But one day he saw notes scattered around his house. It said things like "Hi Dream" or "Patches is so cute!" One note said, "Don't mourn over me okay?" He collected the notes wondering if someone was trying to contact him. He knew it had to be George, it just had to be. He debated if he should tell Sapnap about it but he knew that Sapnap would think he is crazy and ship him off to a mental ward. He went on his phone quickly going on Amazon and bought an Ouija Board. If George or any other spirit was truly here he was going to be able to talk to them with this. 
</p><p>It was hard waiting just 3 days for the item but to occupy him he would say random things to the spirit. "How are you doing today Ghostie?" He said today sipping on orange juice impatiently waiting for the package that was supposed to arrive today. He heard the doorbell ring and saw the delivery guy standing there. He quickly opens it "Hi! Ummm, believe that package is mine." He mentally hits himself of course this guy knew it was for him. He signs for it quickly bringing it in thanking the delivery man. He shuts the door and his coffee table. He tears open the package getting into the actual item and he felt someone come up to him. "Most likely the spirit," he thought and carefully takes out the board. He places the board taking out the planchette. He read some things about the Ouija board such as it suggested to use it at night or to have more than one person. He was already too impatient so he closed the windows putting curtains over blocking out the light. He also turned off any light. Dream already knew he couldn't have another person over without thinking he was crazy. He continued reading the article and it said how he needed to quote-unquote gt the board warmed up. He did moving around the planchette a bit as it had suggested. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil just in case it started moving to letters and needed to figure out the word. Dream softly sighs and gets ready to start asking questions. He starts by moving it to letters spelling out "Is there any spirits here?" He took his hands off the planchette. He knew many people suggested to keep your hands on it but he wanted the ghost to do it without him on it. He knew that he would get desperate and move it himself to give the answers he wanted. He holds his breath and watches it move to yes. He breathes out and asks "Are you GeorgeNotFound?" "Yes," He quickly spells "How do I know you're not lying" He grabs his piece of paper getting ready to write down the words "Ask me a question about you that only I would know" He stopped thinking for a moment. What was a question only George would know about him? He gasps thinking about the first time they met. Their fans never knew about it and it was only the two of them who knew about it. He spells out "When was the first day we meet in real life"  He waits to watch the spirit put a few things before giving an actual answer "How could I possibly forget Dream" He waits deciding not to pester it and watches as it spells "June 23" Tears were streaming down his face. George was here, it was his George. 'George it really is you! I missed you so much, b-but you are here now! Oh god, George why did you have to die?" He watched the planchette move again "I'm so sorry Dream but I'm here now" He nods closing the board. Dream knew not to say goodbye or else he wouldn't be able to talk to George anymore. After that day he could see more of George's ghostly outline walking around or petting Patches. It was comforting to him and encouraged him to start making videos again and stream. 
</p><p>After 3 weeks of George living in Dreams house, he could fully see George but then he heard someone scream "Ugh why can't he hear me talk!? This is so fucking useless." It was undoubtedly George and it once again brought tears to Dream's eyes. He could now see him but he was able to hear his voice again too?! He watched George walk around a bit talking to himself for a while. When Dream walked in George stopped touching the side of his face softly saying "I love you so much Dream, I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you when I was alive." "I love you too George and it's not your fault that you died okay?" "WHAT!? DREAM YOU CAN HEAR ME!!??" He nods smiling "I can hear you now." They embraced in an awkward but sweet hug as Dream softly said "Be my boyfriend George. I just want you and I don't know what I would do without you." he chokes on a sob. "Of course I'll be your boyfriend, though some people may think you're crazy." They laugh smiling at each other. "It's fine I'll be the crazy man that's dating a ghost." George nods "Just make sure you don't kill yourself now, you idiot." "Why not? We can both be ghosts together living together for all eternity." "But what about Sapnap? And all our other friends? We can make this relationship work but just don't kill yourself." Dream blinks down at him "Were you the one that saved me all those times I tried to commit suicide?" George sheepishly nods and whispers "I couldn't bear to see you die because of me, Dream." Dream nods pulling George into a hug that was weird since Dream couldn't touch George and George just went through Dream. (Just like the other hug lol) 
</p><p>Dream and George have been together for a year everything was just perfect. Sure George may have been dead but it didn't matter to either of them. Dream was just happy that he could be with George. George was Dream's little ghost boyfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I Couldn't Think Of a Title...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Calling Dream by his real name, just a heads up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Ryan and I have been dating for 5 years. Life just seemed perfect ad I knew I was going to marry him. I was going to propose to him this Saturday and I was counting down the days till it happened. I have planned everything out, the place I was going to propose, even the time. I was happy I got home early this Friday and I quietly walk into the house. But I see Ryan with a woman? And they were making out, Ryan was shirtless and they were making out like the world was ending. They didn't even notice I had walked in, their main focus was on each other. I hold back a sob, this is the guy I wanted to call mine, and the day before I was going to propose to him I learned he was cheating. I choke back another sob and say in an angry voice "What the hell" Ryan gasped shoving the slut off him. The women seemed equally mad 'Who the hell is this?" Ryan stared at both of us his mind seemed like it was about to explode. "I thought you loved me, Ryan," I say narrowing my eyes. The woman looks me up and down again "Who is he, Ryan." "We are so over Ryan, and to think I was going to marry you. I fucking loved you and you cheat on me." "Y-You were going to propose to me?" I give him a disgusted look "Not anymore, I want you out of my life." For some reason Ryan got mad "Clay did you think I was just going to wait every day for you just to come home?" "Oh so now it's my fault that you cheated? I'm sorry I worked for us just so you didn't have to." "It's not like you don't cheat on me with George." "George? George! Why the fuck would you think that. George is my best friend and nothing more. I loved you and only you, there is no excuse for what you did." I walk upstairs grabbing a few items, just a few clothes to last me for a couple of days. I walk downstairs and say "I want you out of my fucking house in 3 days. Trust me if you leave anything behind I'll burn it." "And where am I suppose to live?" "Not my problem. Maybe you should have thought about that before you cheated on me then bitch." I slam the door walking out wondering where I should go now. I sigh letting the tears finally fall as I scroll through my contacts. My mind wanders to George and I quickly call him.</p><p>Ryan and Clay had been dating for 5 years. They seemed perfect for each other. After their first year of dating, I had given up on Clay ever being mine. It broke me knowing he was planning on marrying Ryan. Ha, I was the first one to know about his idea. Because I'm his best friend... And that's all I'll ever god damn be. There were times I wished Clay would pin me to the wall and kiss me, maybe even fuck me senselessly. But they are just a wish and a <strong> Dream </strong>(Get it, Get it? I'm so hilarious and smart) I felt bad for thinking these thoughts about my best friend especially since he was dating something. Tomorrow would be the day where Clay would propose to him and obviously, Ryan would say yes. Who wouldn't? Clay was perfect and he could charm people easily, not to mention how kind he was. I would feel hot tears running down my face. Why didn't I tell him so many years ago? I lost him forever and it was all my fault, there was no one else to blame. I fall to the ground letting the tears fall. They normally do when I think about Clay. I just remind myself that I can stay by his side and help him. I may never be his lover but I'll support him no matter what. I sit there for a while and hear my phone ring. I stiffen, it was Clay's ringtone. I breathe in and out trying to make it seem like I wasn't just crying. "Hello? Clay why are you calling me?" "Hey, George I-" "Clay why are you crying are you okay?" "Just... Can I go to your place for the time being?" "Yea, of course, we can talk about it when you get here." "Thanks, George your the best friend I could ever ask for." <strong> Best Friend </strong> "Yea no problem" I hang up sighing. My mind kept going back to the word best friends. I go to the bathroom fixing myself up so I still didn't look like shit. I needed to be strong for him, something really bad must have happened if he was crying. I hear the doorbell ring and I walk over opening the door. "George I-" Clay starts sobbing and I pull him in for a hug. "Hey it's okay, here let me take your bags and you go sit on the couch. I'll make you some tea for now." He just nodded weakly and sat down. It must have been really bad if he didn't make a joke about the tea. I grab a mug slowly making the tea. (Idk how to make tea... I don't even like tea) I pour it into the mug and hand it to Clay. "Just calm down okay? You don't need to tell me anything okay?" He nods sipping the tea as I rub circles in his back. We stayed like that for a while until he was able to steady his breathing and the tears weren't falling as fast.</p><p>I really don't deserve George huh? He's just so amazing, he didn't even demand me to tell him anything. It was nice sitting there in complete silence. "I-I think I'm ready to talk." "Are you sure don't try to push yourself if you're not ready okay?" I nod and start "You know who I was going to propose to Ryan tomorrow?" I watch as he slowly nods waiting for me to continue. "Well, I came home early today and saw him making out with some girl. Then he tried to blame me that I was the reason he started cheating." tears brim my eyes again. "I just can't believe he would do something like that. Especially when I was planning on proposing to him." "Well, you don't need Ryan. Sure it will hurt, loves like that always do but over time you'll find someone new. Someone you love even more than Ryan. I can promise you Clay that it will get better even when it seems like it won't. You can remember the good times you had with him but also realize that is in the past." George hugs me again and I hug him back tightly. I finish the rest of my tea and place it down. I whisper "Is it bad that it doesn't hurt as much anymore?" "Of course not" "I have to stay here for a few days though George. Ryan is collecting his stuff and all." "How many days did you give him?" "Three, I'm kind of hoping that he forgets some of his stuff so I can burn it." George laughs "We'll burn it together, who knows maybe we can get Nick in this action too" I laugh "No maybe not Nick he'll beat Ryan up and all. We wouldn't want that." "Eh.." George says. "GEORGE!!" "What he deserves to be beaten up maybe we can just ruin his car or something." I shake my head chuckling a bit, I already got so much better being here with George.</p><p>~This is when Clay found out about Ryan cheating just different Pov's~<br/>
I growl after watching Clay slam the door and leave. This is not how I planned tonight would go down. Ella stares at me angrily. "What the fuck Ryan. First off you said you were straight and single. Then why was that man pissed off when we were making out?" "I-I" "Listen you are honestly a great guy and all but I don't want to be thought of as a slut. I was dating you because you said you were single and you fucking lied to me!" I watch as she walked out the same way Clay had. I sink back down to the couch. God damn it, everything is all messed up now. Clay was going to propose to me? Why did I cheat? Hell, why did I get angry at him? I knew Clay was as loyal as a dog but I just had to fuck everything up. I get up and throwback my shirt. and start packing my personal belongings. I knew I wasn't going to be able to ever come back.</p><p>I slam the door shut. What the fuck he lied to me. Sure I would have dated him if he was Bisexual but that's not the issue. The issue is that he said he was single when he clearly was not. As I storm out I see 'Clay' talking to someone and I patiently wait. I wanted to give him a clear explanation and hopefully, he would listen. He put down his phone and gently tap his shoulder. He looks down at me glaring. "What do you want to date me now?" he says coldly and I wince. "Clay please hear me out. Ryan told me he was single and I believed him. I wouldn't have ever dated him if I knew he was dating you. I'm so sorry that this happened and I'm equally as mad. You don't have to forgive me but I just wanted to tell you okay?" I watch him nod he didn't seem as mad as before. I watch as he goes in his car driving off somewhere. I should have never allowed Ryan to continue kissing me at the party because of that stupid decision I have royally fucked up and ruined something good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this, sorry for all the different Pov's. Tell me what you think of this one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Just Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream is mute. (I can't think of anything else to put here)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Umm so a little bit of sexual teasing just wanted to warn you but it's super bad so you might just cringe. So cringe warning?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"DREAM!!! STOP YOU ARE GOING TO KILL ME AHHH" I quickly run hitting him multiple times till his character died. I smile and type in the chat 'Hah Guess you're not getting to hear my voice' "Ugh Dream- I just want to hear your voice, I've known you for five years. This is just unfair" I type 'To be fair Sapnap's known me for longer and he hasn't heard my voice.' "Sapnap got to see you though, so since Sapnap was able to see you I get to hear your voice." 'Fine I'll buy you tickets to see me then.' "WHAT REALLY!" 'Of course, Sapnap gets to come too' "That's not fair" 'It is he has to pay for his own tickets' George starts laughing and says "Hey with that he might not even come then." 'Bought your ticket I have to go now' "Bye Dream!" I leave the call and stretch.<br/>
The thing is I knew how to talk, I just chose to too. People seem to listen to me more when I don't talk. I said my first word at the age of three and when I spoke everyone ignored me. My family was all too busy fighting about something. So I chose not to talk ever. I made sure to practice on my own how to talk and eventually learned on my own. But to the rest of the world, they thought I was unable to talk and I liked it that way. As I said before people listen to me more when I don't talk. I was always stubborn and never talked but George made me want to talk. He made me want to break my vow of silence. There were so many times where I just wanted to say hello to George. It angered me how he made me want to talk, and he wasn't going to be breaking my vow of silence to others that I kept for 21 years.<br/>
I see Patches rubbing against and I smile at her "How are you doing girl?" I say stroking her softly. I laugh saying "Patches can you believe that you're the only living thing on the earth that has ever heard my voice? Crazy right?" I laugh, Patches was the only thing I had ever had conversations with where I spoke. "Anyways Patches you hungry girl? Let's get you some food." She meows happily at me and following me to the kitchen. I watch as she eats scrolling through Twitter and youtube being bored out of my mind. I text George for a bit.</p><p>-When do you want me to send your tickets?</p><p>
  <strong>-No way you actually bought it? I thought you were joking</strong>
</p><p>- Have I ever lied to you Georgie?</p><p>
  <strong>-Multiple occasional actually</strong>
</p><p>-Oh yeah name one then</p><p>
  <strong>- Well now because you said that I can't think of a time</strong>
</p><p>-Sure, Sure</p><p>
  <strong>-But send it to me whenever really, guess I have to start packing :)</strong>
</p><p>-I guess you do have to start packing, have fun!</p><p>
  <strong>- Is Sappitus Nappitus actually going to be coming too?</strong>
</p><p>-Yeah why wouldn't he?</p><p>
  <strong>-oh ok bye</strong>
</p><p>Did George sound disappointed about Sapnap coming? Wait how does a text even sound sad or disappointed? I'm most likely just imagining things. I send a quick text to Sapnap about the meeting and he said he was down to visit me. It all worked out so my two best friends were going to visit me in a week. </p><p>...<br/>
I get in my car getting ready to pick George up, Sapnap would be coming tomorrow so I and George had one day to ourselves. I look at my phone saying that he was outside waiting for me. I go ou sneaking behind George. "AHHHH!" I hear him scream and I wave. I say hello in sign language and he gives me a confused look. "Shit Dream I don't know sign language." I faceplant and grab my phone getting google translate so that that could be my voice. The robotic voice says "Hi George, It's me Dream let's go to my car now." "Yeah okay, umm is that the way you're going to be talking to me from now on?" "Most likely," the robotic voice says.<br/>
At home, I watch George set up his stuff in the guest room while I sat down on the couch stroking Patches softly. George comes out and looks at Patches "Awh hi kitty! Are you the infamous Patches I've heard about?" He pets Patches stroking her fur softly and just doing random baby talk to her. Patches seemed fine with George and not bothered one bit. I type "Weird she normally doesn't like people that much." "Guess I'm just special." "Yep guess you are just special." "Am I special enough to hear your voice?" "No" "Why not? Sapnap isn't even here yet please can I." I repeat the no "I didn't want to half to do this but I guess I am going to resort to this." He grabs Patches and walks to his room. I give him a questioning look and he comes back out in a miniskirt. I would be lying if I said I wasn't turned. "You made me do this Dream may I remind you. He walks over and sits on my lap. I grab my phone and quickly type "What the hell are you doing!" "I'm sitting on you- I won't get off until you talk." I could feel my face getting red and I could feel his skin on mine. I type "This is unfair I have no choice." "Dream you literally drove me to this" I sigh deciding to talk "George please get off me or-" George jumps off his eyes wide. "I-I didn't think you would actually talk." "Well, I had no choice or we may be there until we need to pick up Sapnap." "Your voice is really attractive, I wonder why you don't talk more." He blurts out. "Oh? You think my voice is attractive?" I say and watch him flush red. "Come sit o my lap again, your miniskirt is really cute by the way. You should wear it more often, makes you look hot." I see him turn even redder and I found it cute. I pull him close nestling in his hair and putting my hand on his thigh. "I can't believe you're the one that broke my 21-year streak." I say in fake anger while George says in wonder "I can't believe I'm the one that broke your streak. I guess I am special enough to hear you talk huh?" I snort and he says "Can you just talk, I really like your voice. I don't even care what you talk about I just want to hear your voice." I nod telling George random stories and it was amazing because he seemed to hang onto every word as if his life depended on it. It honestly felt great to have a conversation with a human.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SO weird concept I know. Dream being mute? I frankly thought it was weird too because Dream is very loud and all- Which made me want to do it, even more, you know what I mean? Anyways I'm sorry about the ending I just thought it would be funny to add it- As I said before I suck at smut and it honestly shouldn't even count as smut lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Little Miss Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First Skephalo one! Highly suggest listening to it with the song Little Miss Perfect.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walk through the halls waving politely to everyone. I glance at my phone made it to my locker on time. I plug in my headphones listening to Paul McCartney as Mr. Philza walks by saying "See you at the student council meeting today Bad!" I nod putting my backpack in my locker and grabbing my math books and pencil case. I watch as someone pass by and my heart skips a few beats. Who was he? I shake the thought out of my mind. He waves at me smiling and I could feel myself melting. Wait no! I'm straight, it would be absurd to love a boy. I sigh heading off to class quickly feeling conflicted. "I'm straight just like everything else about me" I murmur.<br/>
.....<br/>
I look at my phone<br/>
Dream: <strong> Hey Bad sleepover at George's house you in?</strong><br/>
Bad: Sure I'll coming<br/>
Dream: <strong> few other people are coming that you might not know is coming over too<br/>
That's fine?</strong><br/>
Bad: Yep!<br/>
</p><p>I smile a little sleepover sounds fun I guess. When I arrived it seemed no one else was really there yet. I watch as a few more people flood in and then I see him again. He seemed to bring life into the party getting everyone to start laughing and getting rowdy. He just drew me in and made me want to learn more about him, just be near him. Platonically though no way near romantic feelings. I watch as he was sipping his drink and I bit my lip, he even drank cutely. I listened to his jokes all night almost choking at one of them because of how funny it was. Eventually, he sat by me claiming he would be braiding my hair. I laugh "That's so silly, I don't even have long enough hair for that-" "Nope, I'm going to be braiding so shush. I laugh letting him play with my hair. I would feel all the noise fade around me it was only me and him. He turns me around so I was facing him. I could feel myself slowly losing control. I lean in kissing him on the lips. It was heavenly, I melt into it loving every second of it. We push apart panting softly until I see that no one was there.<br/>
 
</p><p>I was in a pitch-black room and I could hear voices "How could you? Did you kiss a man? Disgusting, absolutely disgusting. You are an utter disgrace." I panic falling to the floor covering my ears trying to block their cruel words. But I couldn't. My breathing became hard and I could already feel myself sobbing. I sob "Leave me alone, leave me alone. I-I don't love men it's disgusting. Please I'm still the perfect guy everyone wants me to be I-" 

</p><p>I open my eyes realizing I was back at the sleepover, everyone staring at me and Skeppy crouched in front of me. "You what? Liking men is disgusting? Bad?" My breathing becomes harder and I squeeze my eyes shut knowing I had to get out there right now. I shove Skeppy to the ground running outside. The cool air hits my face but I run down a few streets. I stop saying "I don't like boys. I don't like boys. I don't love Skeppy. I don't, I don't, I can't, I shouldn't..." I wipe the tears. Deny it all you can't love boys you're straight. "No feelings, there's nothing there."<br/>

</p><p>I close my eyes once again being in the pitch-black room. "That's right Bad you don't love boys. Your right it's disgusting" The voice coos "Anyways Skeppy could never love you especially with the scene you made." The voice snickers. I sob "Don't cry Bad, okay? I'm you're a friend. I helped you realize that you don't love Skeppy okay?" My breath quickening again trying to calm myself but it wasn't working. I see blue light softly saying "Bad listen to me okay? Breathe with me." "Don't listen to him Bad. I'm your only friend. Remember being gay is disgusting, you're perfect you don't need that flaw with you." I sob out But the voice- The voice." "Hey hey don't listen to it, okay? Listen to me, ground yourself to me. Breath in positive energy and breathe out all the negativity." I nod tears still spilling but my breathing was evening out and the cruel voice getting softer and softer. I look up seeing Skeppy was there. "Bad are you okay now?" I nod slowly. "I-I'm sorry for what I said and for kissing you. I shouldn't have and, and-" Skeppy puts his finger to my lips. "It's okay Bad, I liked the kiss. But are you okay with the kiss?" "I-I liked it but I can't like men, I'm straight. I'm supposed to be the perfect guy everyone wants me to be." "Bad you don't have to be perfect for anyone okay? And liking men isn't wrong okay. It's normal and you have to embrace it not fear it. We all heard umm I'm not exactly sure what that was. But it seemed like you couldn't see any of us and you were sobbing to someone." I mumble "It happens if I freak out too much. A voice comes to try to help me but sometimes its advice isn't all that helpful." "I could tell. It's fine I'll be your new voice, I'll help you okay and give you actual advice." I nod "I'd like that" Our foreheads touch and we kiss once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bad Little Boy~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another song story! Song: Good Little Girl by Adventure Time. (Do you guys want more song stories or...?) Bold is Dream singing, Italic is George singing, and Bold Italic is Bad singing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stare at him intensely the fire flickering, the others laughing sharing stories, and talking amongst themselves. He lured me in, he was just picking at his guitar playing seemingly nothing so I approached him. And he laughs softly singing while playing his guitar.</p><p>
  <strong>Good little boy, Always picking a fight with me, </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You know that I'm bad~ But you're spending the night with me. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>What do you want from my world? You're a good little boy~</strong>
</p><p>I scoff and he chuckles staring at and I slowly sing too making up my own verse.</p><p>
  <em>Bad little boy, that's what you're acting like</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I really don't buy, that you're that kind of guy~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And if you are</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why do you want to hang out with me?</em>
</p><p>I watch him laugh staring at me for a while.</p><p>
  <b>Don't you know I'm a villain?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Every night I'm out killin'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sendin' everyone runnin' like children</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I know why you're mad at me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I've got demon eyes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And they're looking right through your anatomy</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Into your deepest fears, baby, I'm not even here</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I'm from the Nightnosphere</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To me, your clear, transparent</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You got a thing for me boy, it's apparent</b>
</p><p>I glare at him and watch as Bad grabs a pot putting it over the fire, I'm guessing to make dinner.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Oh! Oh!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I got a hot potato</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>And I got two hot tomatoes</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Well they'll make a good sauce maybe so</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I giggle at the silly song Bad decided to make up while cooking. I turn back to Dream "You know you're not that bad." "Sure Georgie, I'm pure evil. I've killed many times before. I suggest you stop hanging around me" "Stop hanging around you!? I hang around you because you're my friend." He glances at Bad "Like he's your friends?" "Well that different, Bad is Bad." "Sure sure." I kick him in the shin and he laughs. I sigh "Just know I'm still going to be hanging out with you no matter what.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. So Why Does it Hurt?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I look on Twitter my heart feeling like it had been stab. Once again Skeppy was talking about the girl on love or host that he loved. I was happy Skeppy found someone he loved and the girl loved him back so much. But that didn't mean that it didn't hurt to watch him go. Forever losing him. He slowly stopped spending more time with me to the point where we weren't talking. I never hated anyone but I really disliked the girl. It made me feel really terrible, for disliking her just because Skeppy and her were together. Skeppy made a promise that he would never leave me no matter what but the promise is slowly crumbling away. He was my sunshine, and my sun was taken away. Now skies were only grey. Occasionally some light would peek through but it was very dull. I don't love Skeppy but then why does it hurt?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha Ummm just wanted to practice angst please give me constructive criticism, sorry if it's so short I just felt this didn't need a lot of words.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Love Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FIRST KARLNAP FIC I'VE EVER POSTED :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walk through the halls laughing and nodding hello to everyone. I watch Dream causally flirt with George "Not by my lockers guys" George laughs saying "What feeling single?"  I roll my eyes at the dumb remark and try to open my locker. "Ugh, why did I get the worst locker!? It doesn't even fucking open most mornings." "I got you Sappynappy" Dream coos as he pushes me aside and I say "Don't you need my-" I watch as he kicks it and it pops open. "Nevermind I guess." I watch as something falls out and I grab it from the floor. "What is that Sapnap?" George says and yelps when Dream grabs him by the waist. "I don't know" I look at the paper it was all folded neatly with very neat writing and it said "To Sapnap ❤️" "Oh~ A secret admirer?" Dream says while kissing George on the cheek. "Do your lame couple stuff away from me, don't like being the third wheel" "Aww Sapnap you want kissies too?" I shove him to the floor and read the note. 'Hey, Sapnap! You most likely don't know me but I've been watching you from a safe distance for the past school year (Shit that sounds creepy) I've fallen head over heels for you but I'm too much of a coward to ask you out. I just wanted to write to you before we graduated. I just want to write notes to you I guess. Helps with my crush on you. Anyways see you secretly Sapnap :p -Secret Admirer' I reread the note cocking my head in confusion. "Someone likes me? Wonder who the girl is." I say out loud as Dream and George look at me. "Really let me see the note" George approaches me grabbing the note and looking and reading the note. He crinkles his nose "Why would you assume it's a girl?" I stare at him and so does Dream "Oh so you know what gender the person then?" "What? No, I don't it's just maybe it can be a boy we don't know." Dream plucks the note out of George's hand while George tries to grab it back but he was too short to get it back. He starts wheezing at the note. "Whoever this person is, sounds hella awkward." "I bet it's a boy anyway, it has to be I have a good feeling." "Really George? Fine, I bet it's a girl if one of us is wrong we got to pay the other twenty bucks." "Oh, you are so on Dream how bout we add whoever is right the loser has to be their slaves." Dream nods</p><p>I walk into the school again and go to my locker. This time I kick it like Dream did and it opened. Another note pops out and I smile it looked exactly like the one before but I open it to read what it said inside 'It’s a good thing I have my library card because I am totally checking you out. ;D' I snort, laughing at the cheesy pick-up line but continuing reading, 'So I was doing my daily stalking on you and I heard you were wondering about my gender and all. I'm a boy, yeah you may now defiantly be like Holy shit this person a dude that's disgusting and I understand. I'll be waiting for your reaction~ ;) -Secret Admirer' I shout out loud "It's fine you stalker, I like boys too. What's the hell your name?" I watch as most people around me look at me strangely and George and Dream come close. I laugh telling them "Wanna know the gender of my secret admirer?" "Sure I already know it's a boy because I'm always right." George replies and Dream rolled his eyes. I laugh "Yeah George was right." "Cough it up, sweetheart!" George says while grinning and Dream wheezes giving him the twenty. "Ha, you have to be my slave too." "What kind of slave?" purrs Dream and George blushes kicking him in the shin. "Eww you two are nasty, do that somewhere else." George turns a crimson red not looking at either of us and calling us idiots.</p><p>I smile already expecting a note and was happy when there was one. 'Hey, my name's Microsoft. Can I crash at your place tonight?' I scoff saying out loud "What is that you're real name?" I read on 'Soooo what is this the third note and your already so into me? Bet you are just dying to meet me? Well too bad I'm too socially awkward to try and approach you... I just like to watch you from afar while my friends endlessly tease me about it. Also, I know how dumb you are and Mircosoft isn't my real name- I found it hilarious how you screamed out that you like boys. Very sexy 10/10' A bush blooms across my face at such a dumb comment and I roll my eyes.</p><p>~It had been about two months of this note passing and Sapnap just yelling answers in hopes the mysterious boy was listening~

</p>
<p>I walk into the school going to my locker expecting a regular note but instead, I see a boy. He was a brunette with a strange hoodie and grey eyes. He looked cute and I saw he was holding a note in his hands. I look at it and it looked like every single note I've ever got, even having the label that said "To Sapnap ❤️" "Mysterious boy!?" I choke out. He nervously says "Well, here I am. What are your other two wishes?" I smile and engulf him in a hug. "You! You are the one that has been sending me notes!" He nods smiling and I laugh "You were also the one that has been stalking me? And putting cheesy pick-up lines?" He sheepishly nods turning red. I whisper in his ear "Aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living?" He blushed red and I laugh. This was the mysterious boy and he was absolutely perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I smile Dream and me, hand in hand walking down a path that we created ourselves. We walked up a hill to a cam place the grass was long. The sun was setting and we nestled close to each other happy together. No wars, nothing to worry about. Only fights would be a lover's quarrel. Only worrying about each other. But those days were long gone. Dream is not the man he once was. He's manipulative, has a thirst for blood, and killed almost all our friends. I look at the land that was filled with graves and seemed dead too. I place a single flower on every grave, a ritual I did every day, some having 60 and others have more or less. I sigh if only we listened to Tommy. Tommy noticed something wrong with Dream. How he wasn't the same and a completely different person. We ignored him but it's a mistake that haunts me to this day. But Tommy is dead and so are many more because of our stupid mistakes. I look around and rush away to our secret house. Sapnap was pacing deep in thought while Bad was cooking. I merely nod to them and go into my room flopping onto my bed. I stare at the ceiling. I knew we would be killing Dream any day now. It scared me, I still believed Dream was the same Dream when he's not. But I chose to ignore the facts. Bad comes in "Hey dinner is ready George." I nod getting up and stretching. We silently eat till Sapnap shouts "We need to kill Dream. We may be the only ones left but we have to." "Besides Technoblade" Bad mumbles. I shout "But Dream is our friend! We can't kill our friends." "George, Dream has killed all our friends. Get over it." He says harshly. Bad softens his expression "Think of it like this George. That isn't Dream, Dream is somewhere else, the person killing everyone is Nightmare okay? Two completely different people." I whisper "I still don't think I can kill him. Nightmare reminds me too much of Dream" Bad nods while Sapnap looked aggravated. "I don't care we are going after Dream tomorrow no matter what. Whether you're with or against us George." I softly nod pushing my plate aside going back to my room. I could already feel the hot tears falling. </p><p>In the middle of the night, I heard someone come into my room. It... IT WAS DREAM! "Dream?" I whisper. I look up at him one of his eyes was his normal green color while the other I assumed was red. "G-George. I can only stay like this for a while. I'm so sorry I love you so much okay?" I push back his hair softly kissing his forehead. "Why are you doing all this?" "I-I don't know. Something is in control and I'm not sure what. I'm not myself George and I don't understand why. S-Shit it's trying to come back... I-I got to go George. Bye..." I sadly wave watching him leave quickly. I sob knowing tomorrow was either our deaths or Dreams. </p><p>I wake up bright and early getting ready. Bad and Sapnap were ready and Sapnap said "So you're joining us today?" I nod not looking at them. "Well let's go" We walked for hours and Bad spotted Nightmare running to a Nether Portal. We quickly run in after him. We were in the Nether looking all around for Nightmare but he couldn't be seen. I glance up seeing Nightmare but I guilty don't tell the others. Luckily he was spotted and the chase was on. Nightmare ran towering up so high to the point where we could barely see him. I look up squinting seeing he was grabbing some sort of tool from his belt. I hold my breath seeing it was his fishing pole. He smirks wickedly using it to fling ad high up in the air. I hear a brief scream and watch as blood spatters around us. Sapnap screams "WHAT THE FUCK!!! THAT WAS THE NICEST PERSON IN THE FUCKING WORLD!!!" Sapnap started running quickly up, sword out, and started towering. I run towards where I thought Bad may be. Only a halo was left and I grab it crying. Bad is dead and it was all my fault. I come up near Sapnap showing him the Halo and he solemnly looks down. I watch as Sapnap fightbacks tears screaming "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!!" The anger was radiating off Sapnap as Nightmare smiled down at us. I watch Sapnap run slashing his sword wildly. Nightmare did more control hits pushing Sapnap off, I watch in horror as my last friend plummets down and I hear as he whispers "Go get him, George..." I fall to the floor sobbing, it was all my fault that they were all dead. I had to be strong for them for the last moment. I just had to. I slowly climb up until I reached him. He blood eyes staring at me "There is no one left George. Everyone is gone, I'm afraid it's your time to go now." I start sobbing again and say "I'm such a crybaby..." He came close to me wiping my tears "You're not a crybaby George. You've lost everything you loved and you are just about to die. This is a normal reaction okay?" I feel my cheeks flush. This was the Dream I knew and love, he's still in there, he still is. But I knew I had to take this opportunity to kill him so I stab him in the chest. "Sorry.." I mumble not looking at what I did. His eyes close shut and open again the He smirks down at my and exclaims happily "George you did it! I'm free finally!" I hold my breath "Dream! Dream, Dream, Dream!! We need to heal you right now. Come on hurry I need to save you!" He puts his hands on my shoulders shaking his head softly "George there is no use, we have no time. And it would only be the two of us anyways." I sob for what seemed like the hundredth time "Dream please, I can save you. Just come on!" He holds me tight and I say "What... What are you doing!?" He jumps off and we start falling, I sob into his chest the warm blood pooling out. He strokes my hair "I love you George you know that right?" "I love you so much too Dream, sorry it had to end this way." He picks my face up coming in for one last passionate kiss before we hit the lava.<br/>
....<br/>
Everything turned a pristine white and I look around. All our friends were there every single one that had died I see Dream come up behind me and I stare at his gorgeous wings and softly touch them. He brushes his against mine. We grab each other hands walking to all our friends, knowing that we'll never be harmed again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Kids Of The SMP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING WARNING THIS IS NOT A SHIP STORY Did you think it was a smut warning ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) No but I needed to write this story but there is no shipping just wanted to warn you. Also, my next story may be smut so O.O Keep your eyes open for that one. Also to understand first Pov Captain Puffy, then Badboyhalo, then Philza, then Georgenotfound. Don't question these pov's okay? It'll make sense if you read the story :D Happy Reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wander around the land very few buildings were scattered around. It was the beginning of a new place. Where we could all live in harmony. I hear a soft rustle in the wind then crying sounds. My ear twitches and I follow the sound. I see I made it to the long grass and I walk around trying to find the sound. I see a small boy sitting on the grass crying his golden hair swaying in the wind. I crouch down and he wobbles away seeming scared of me. I frown sitting there waiting to see if he would come to me, he did only seemed about three. He looks at me and wobbles back playing with my ears. "Hi, buddy. What's your name." "Dream," he says in an adorable baby voice. "Are you all alone?" He nods sadly. "Well, you have me. Captain Puffy!" He smiles giggling and I look at him adoringly. I have officially adopted him, he would be my little duckling. "Let's get you home bud okay?" He nods and I stand up grabbing his tiny baby hand and he wobbles with me. We make it to my cottage and I look around for clothes I had originally made for Phil's kids. "C'mon let's give you a bath," I say aloud. Who knew how long he had been on his own out there. I pick him up taking him to the bathroom and get the tub ready. "Ready for a bath so you can be nice and clean huh?" He giggles clapping happily. What an angel child. I feel the water making sure it was not too hot so it won't burn him. I undress him placing him in the tub and putting bubbles. He laughs playing with the bubbles. "Now you be good and I'll be right back." "Ok Puffy!" He gleefully says interested in the bubbles. I rummage around finding my rubber duck, duck plush, duck pajamas, and duck towels. It was originally all for Wilbur but he was more amused in music than ducks so I made him new things and the ducks were being forgotten in the closet. Hopefully, Dream would appreciate the ducks. I walk back in and see he was splashing and playing around. I smile placing the rubber duck in the water and start properly cleaning him. Once we were finished I wrap him in the duck towel letting him dry. "Duck!" I nod playfully pinching his cheek "Yep that is a duck Dream." After he was dried I put on proper clothes and he admires them. I finally got a good look at his face and his bright emerald eyes. They seemed to shine so brightly it was unbelievable. "Here I have a present for you my little duckling." He jumps up and down with excitement. I bring the duck plush to him and he smiles brightly playing with it. I pick him up and bring him out of the bathroom to the main room. He sits on the floor and I give him some papers and crayons to color or draw whatever he wished. He smiles gratefully and I ruffle his hair and grab a paper of my own writing to Phil.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Philza,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was wondering if you could bring your kids sometime soon! I have a few surprises for you and I can't wait to see Technoblade and Wilbur again. I have to ask are those two twins fighting still or are they getting along better? Tell the boys I can't wait to see them and I have surprises for them only if they have been good kids! Just don't tell them that I would give it to them even if they haven't been ok? Give me an answer soon!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                                                           -Captain Puffy</em>
</p><p>I smile satisfied with the note and seal it giving it to my bird. I give him a biscuit and say "To Philza please" The bird eats the biscuit up, grabs the note, and flies away. Dream said "Puffy!" I turn to him "Yes?" He shows me his drawings. One was called Blob... Blob? "I want Blob Plush pwease" I smile "Of course sweetie" I grab the drawing examining it and nodding. It should be simple to make him this so-called 'Blob'. He shows me his next drawing which was a mask. "What does that mean?" I ask perplexed at it. "Field Field!" He shouts pointing outside. "Did you leave this in the field?" he nods and I smile grabbing his hand "Then let's go get it." He places down the paper and stands up and we make our way back to the field.</p><p> </p><p>I yawn stretching my wings wandering the house. "Skeppy! I'm going to the Nether! I'll be back soon." "Yea whatever don't die or some shit." "LANGUAGE!!" I scream and walk out. He's such a muffinhead. I go and Roberto smiling "Ready to go!" He neighs happily and we start making our way to the portal. We walk in and make it to the dangerous place. We roam around for a while, it just felt good to be home. I may be killed any moment but it really was home for me. We traveled for hours and I hear cries. I laugh stupid ghast crying and moping for no reason. Why did they constantly cry? Who knows, I don't! But I listen the crying was more distinct maybe a human? What was a human child doing in the Nether though? "Roberto follow the cry please." He nods and starts racing towards it. We reach it and I jump seeing a little basket placed down. "Stay here Roberto" I walk towards it looking at a note 'I can't take care of him, what I did was a mistake. This child is a mistake. He shouldn't be alive. Be careful if you come across him. Maybe even kill him.' I nervously peer inside the basket to see a child crying. His face had soot on it some of it cleaned off by his tears and raven black hair too. He was wrapped in a blanket with fire prints all over it. He had a tiny stuffed animal of a panda beside him. He appeared to be the age of 1. It was terrible how his own parents left him calling him a mistake. I pick him up and softly rocking him hoping he would calm down. He looks up at me blinking slowly the tears taking off the soot showing more of his face. I look at the note once more, it seemed to be written in a hurry. I look at another tag that said Sapnap. "Is that your name? Sapnap?" I coo and he giggles sparks of fire emerging. "Oh my goodness!" I shout. So this is what the parents meant. I shook my head, I can't abandon him, that would make me just as terrible as his parents. And who cares, I'm a demon, I can handle a bit of fire. I place little Sapnap back in the basket he curled up with his panda and I get back on Roberto. "Take us home quickly, I need to show this to Skeppy." "Geppy!" Sapnap says and I smile down at him. He was so cute, how could he be considered a monster?</p><p>"What the hell Bad! It says right in this note we should kill him." I frown at him "Language Skeppy especially since we have a little kid here." "We, oh no that's your problem, not mine. It's a monster." "What like I'm a monster?" I say sharply tears welling in my eyes. "Just call me a monster then Skeppy. I'm a demon and my kind kill, we kill people. So what, I'm a monster too do you think I'm just going to kill you at any moment?" "Bad I-" "Dad!" Sapnap says giggling and we look at him. He repeats it a few times "Dad! Dad! Dad!" He claps his hands proud of himself and I smile at him. "Skeppy this is my kid now and if you want to think of both of us as monsters then I politely ask you to leave me and my son alone." Sapnap grabbed my finger with his whole hand and giggles. "Bad I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I just want to make sure you don't get hurt. You did say he's able to create fire, it's a big responsibility to take care of the kid. Especially one with powers." I smile up and him "And I'm ready for it." "Then I'll try to help you the best I can." "Geppy!" Sapnap coos stretching his hands out. I watch as his heart melts just like mine did and he reaches out to pick up Sapnap and cradles him. He says very quickly "Though I'm not the Dad, I'm just the cool uncle." I laugh and roll my eyes. "Here take care of him while I write to someone. He nods playing with Sapnap all over him now. I write to Captain Puffy</p><p>
  <em>Dear Captain Puffy,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey it's me Bad! Long time no write! I was wondering if you could make me some 1-year-old clothes, towels, pajamas, and blankets. Sorry for the short notice, kind of unexpected for me. Can you make most of them Panda related too!? Thank you so much and just tell me when I can pick them up!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                                                                                                                                   -Love Bad</em>
</p><p>I smile and making a quick portal to place it directly to Puffy's house. I send it through and smile. I look at Skeppy and Sapnap who were asleep together and smile warmly at the two. How cute the two of them looked.</p><p> </p><p>I softly strum the guitar and Wilbur sat beside me fascinated by it. "Do you wanna try?" He nods excitedly, grabbing the guitar that was bigger than him, and randomly strummed it. "Technoblade don't go too far out!" I call out. "Okay, Dadza!" Techno calls out and I carefully watch him. I see a bird was flying above and it seemed to be Puffy's bird. He drops the note and I wave at the bird and it nods, flying away. I briefly read it and smile. "Do you guys want to see Puffy?" Techno ran back "Yes!" Wilbur smiles "Yea she always has presents for me because I'm the goodest." "Greatest" Techno corrects him. "Quiet! I say goodest, sounds much better than greatest." "Whatever you won't be able to get a gift cause you don't know how to speak properly." They start hitting each other and I sigh "Boys stop fighting. Both of you will not get anything if you don't behave okay?" They stop sitting obediently. "Okay we are going to visit her today, so please behave or no gifts." They nod "You have to be kind to each other alright? Now let's go." They happily get up and I grab my guitar. We start making our way and I keep a watchful eye on them. They constantly got off the path and lurking in aces they shouldn't. I walked down the path, if they chose not to follow it was fine. The path may have been the safest one but those two boys were smart enough to go on their own. I watch as they quickly run back seeming shook. "You guys okay?"I gently ask. They shake their head. "We saw a monster!" Wilbur says. "See that's why we stay on the path boys, it's real lit so no monsters come on it. But that doesn't mean you're not free to explore." They nod and we continue walking until we finally reach her cottage early afternoon. We knock and she looks out her window smiling. "In a minute guys!" she calls out grabbing a few things. She opens the door smiling at us. "Hi, guys!" "Captain Puffy!" They cheer smiling and running to hug her. They run inside jumping on the couch and I was about to reprimand them. "How are you doing Phil with the kids and all?" "They keep fighting but surprisingly not on the way here. Most likely because of the presents. I've heard that we also get a surprise?" She nods excitedly. "But first let's settle down the kids." She walks in closing the door and rummaging through the closet. "Sit down ad behave okay?" They nod excitedly bouncing around a bit but what do you expect from 3-year-olds even if they are intelligent. "Okay, this one for you and this one for you." Puffy hands them a stack of clothing and toys. They threw the clothes away but started playing with the toys. I sigh, of course, they could care less about the clothes and I pick them up folding them neatly. "I also have one more thing. I know you two are the only kids so far and of course, you'll fight non-stop. So..." She walks away and out comes a small child. Wilbur and Techno approach him cautiously looking at him. I look at the boy who had golden hair and emerald eyes that seemed dull? Why were they so dull when they shone so bright just a second ago. I carefully watch their interaction and the kid waved at them. "This is Dream, guys be polite to him." "Can he talk or not?" Techno blurts out. "Techno!" I say. Dream looked at him scowling "Yes I can talk." "Oh he can talk, but he can't talk as good as us. Dadza did teach us well." I narrow my eyes at Techno, he really needed to work on his manners. "I just prefer not to talk when I don't need to." Wilbur butts in "Hi! I'm Wilbur! Sorry about my brother don't mind him he's just weird." He laughs sticking out his tongue at Technoblade. Dreams laugh his eyes shining again. How strange... We hear another knock on the door. Puffy smiles, guessing she was expecting someone else. "Hi Bad!" She says. I peer at him and he had a basket in hand. "Hi, sorry I asked for stuff out of the blue. Well, I hope two days was enough time to make stuff. "More than enough. But I do have to ask who was this stuff for. Did Skeppy get pregnant or something?" He blushes and says "W-What? no of course not!" Captain Puffy laughs while Wilbur and Techno ran up towards him. "What's in the basket?" Wilbur says trying to peer inside. "Is it muffins!?" Wilbur asks jumping up and down excitedly. "Nope, it's my son!" "Your son?" I sputter out. "Yep, I found him in the Nether all alone so I took him in!" Isn't he adorable?" I look at the kid who did look very cute now that he was all asleep. I knew kids looked cute when they weren't crying and screaming. "Does he have a name?" Captain Puffy asks. "Yep Sapnap" Dream peered at the baby just staring at it for a while. He whispers "Did I look like that when I was a baby?" The adults laugh and Captain Puffy gently says "I'm sure you did my little duckling." "I wanna go outside" Technoblade complains. "Go ahead" "Can I go too?" Dream says looking up at her. "Of course!" Be careful though." They giggle racing outside running after one another.</p><p> </p><p>I stare at the kids running around being obnoxiously loud. They should be quieter. I eat my berries watching them running around. I wanted to join them but I needed to watch from afar. Besides they were all 3-year-olds, I'm way too mature for them. I stand behind the tree stealing glances. I let my guard down when one of them sneaks up on me. "Hi!" He shouts and I scream. He laughs "You scream funny!" I glare at him "Be quiet you" "Why?" "Because I'm trying not to alert others" He stares at me "You talk funny almost like Wilbur." "What do you mean I talk funny? You talk funny." I glare at him. He sticks out his hand "I'm Dream! And you?" "George" "Where are your parents?" He asks. I shoot back where are yours?" "I don't have any but I do have a Captain Puffy!" "What's a Captain Puffy?" "Only the kindest person ever! She's like a mother to me." "Duckling! Little Duckling where are you!?" "Oh, there she is now! I'll take you to her!" He grabs my arm dragging me towards her. "Dream please don't travel too far away... Who is that?" "That's George. He talks weird too!" "I do not talk weird!" I pout. "Oh, your accent! He must not be from here." This man with a guitar says looking at us. "Have you always been alone?" This demon creature asks. "Yes and I've been doing fine on my own." I fiddled nervously with my glasses. "Oh, what's that on your head" a boy with curly hair and a beanie asks. "It's glasses my mother gave me." a boy with pink hair stares at me "Why are you so small?" "I'm not small! I'm older, cooler, and taller than you." "What's your age?" Captain Puffy asks. "I'm six and been on my own for a year so I don't need help." I watch as a baby crawls around in the dirt, "Sapnap! You'll get your clothes dirty! Stop that" The demon says scooping him up. I peer at them how weird they all are. I say "Well it was nice meeting you all but I must go on my way now. "A kid as young as yourself should not be on your own." "I'm fully capable of being by myself!" These people think I'm not strong enough. "If you don't want to live with us that's fully fine but you should stay in this village." I narrow my eyes "Fine but only because I choose to not because I need your help." I say stiffly. Dream walks up to me while the adults make small talk and the other two kids were playing. "I like you want to be friends?" "Don't you have those two?" "I don't like them all that much, I like you because you're so much cooler, taller, and older." He giggles putting his hands over his mouth. "Are you mocking me?" "Never," he says laughing hard. "But I am taller and older than you!" "Nope one day I'll be taller than you, I promise!" "Fine but it won't happen Dream." "Friends?" "Friends" I say while looking down at his goofy grin, his amber eyes shining bright.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So any thoughts? Just to say a few things I tried to get age differences as accurate as possible. Dream is two years older than Sapnap but is three years younger the George. Also if you are thinking how can these three-year-olds talk so well? I did some research online and learned that three-year-olds are very intelligent and can talk properly and all. Just an interesting fact</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAHAH SMUT CHAPTER ANYONE? Please don't read this... I may just entirely delete because I cringed so much making this. I'm not good at smut at all. *cough* maybe because I'm single af... *cough* Haha so enjoy I guess trust me after this you may be going like "Well time to go bleach my eyes because this is officially the worst thing I have ever read" Don't say I didn't warn you!<br/>Big warning that this has underage drinking, please people just don't drink underage.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I look around at the drunk ass teens all around mindlessly making out. Many kids were sucking faces and saying I love you to people they would forget by the morning. Lucky I had avoided the alcohol so I wouldn't be like these ids all around here. I think the only other person who didn't drink at all was George. That kid was avoiding it like it was the plague. It was cute watching him duck or knock drinks out of people's hands when they offered him one. I kept my eyes on him for a while, he really was amusing. I frown at someone hitting on him. What the fuck, obviously they were drunk but I couldn't just stand by and watch them. I walk over smiling down and say "What seems to be the problem babe? This man bothering you?" His eyes watered as he gave me a confused look. I mouth "Play along okay?" He nods "I'm doing fine just can we go over there?" I nod smiling down at him "Course!" I grab his hand and shoot the man a dirty look and he stumbles backward. We go to the empty couch and I let go of George's hand and plop down. "Thanks, Clay" "No problem, trust that could have escalated very quickly, and these dumbasses are way too drunk to know what they are doing." "So no beer for you?" "No, I have no idea why I really came... Kind of bored at home, why did you come?" "Oh... Ummm someone I liked was supposedly coming here so I came. They showed up though." "Oh really? Mind telling me this mysterious crush?" He blushes "No thank you" I laugh, always so polite. "Please George~," I say laughing as he stares at me. "God damn it, Clay. You make it really hard not to love you, you know that right?" I laugh again and I brush my hand against his thigh. He holds his breath and I stare at him, god damn it, he looked so cute. "So am I the crush Georgie?" I say in a low voice. He nods looking at my lips, I squeeze his thigh and he whimpers "Words, please." "Y-You are! Oh, my Clay it's only you. Please take me to a bed or something" I raise my eyebrows, "Oh?" "Shit did I say that out loud..." He covers his face and I say "What would you want me to do?" He glances at me mumbling "Throw me on a bed, just wreak me... To the point where it hurts to scream your name, where it hurts to walk.." I grin "I think I can do that" I kiss him and he pushes me back. "Not in public, maybe in a room or something..." I scoff "Come on these people wouldn't even notice, but as you wish George." We get off the couch and find ourselves in a random room. It appeared to be the person's parents' room. "Wonder how many times their parents made love in this room..." "I say to George and he blushes. I softly kiss him and He grabs my face pulling me into a passionate kiss. I deeper the kiss, over my dead body will George try to act like a top. He said so himself that he wanted me to wreck him. I bit his lip which makes him open his mouth in shock and I slip my tongue in. He was pulling on my hair, it really didn't hurt so I let him do so. We pull away to breathe and I suck on his neck. He moaned at certain spots which made me suck harder. He whimpered in others and I softly kiss them as a sorry. I throw off his shirt, hastily throw mine off, and leave marks on his chest. It was such a pretty sight of the purple and red marks. I admire it tracing them with my fingers. I softly place him on the bed playing with his buttons on his jeans. I eventually take them off and say in a deep voice "George I can wait all fucking night, but the question is can you? Or will you go crazy not knowing what will happen to you?" "Clay!" he protests and I palm him. He moans "Please Clay, just, please! I need you, I really need you no more teasing." He looks up at me with his beautiful brown eyes and how could I say no?  I take off his boxers and stroke him softly. "Suck" I give him three of my fingers and he happily does so. Once my fingers were lathered up in saliva I take them out. I didn't know how far George could go so I inserted one in slowly. He grabs my free arm in pain and I softly kiss him. He loosens his grip and I insert a second, the cycle repeats until I place in a third. I slowly pump and he seemed to be a moaning mess, we haven't even gotten to the good part yet. "Is that the police?" A slurred voice says and we stop. Shit was the police really here? We could get in big trouble, I mean all the kids here were drinking underage. I pull my fingers out and George protests "Clay you promised!" I laugh "George do you really want an officer to come in hearing you scream 'Why is it so big?'" Yes, I don't care," I shake my head softly "We can continue this somewhere else okay, my parents will not be happy hearing that I came to a party like this." He grumbles in protest and slips on his clothes and I throw on my shirt. We walk out and see a few kids looking out at the police who were approaching. One grab a beer smashed it on the floor and screamed "SCATTER" They all bolted and I grabbed George's hand so that we could safely get out too. I'm glad I came tonight even if it meant being grounded for all eternity.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok just to clarify when I use their real names I don't do it because I ship their IRL self. I ship their personas and that's it also if they are ever uncomfortable I'll delete it no matter what! Never would want to make my favorite content creators uncomfortable-<br/>Also may delete this idk and I'm will not be writing smut for a while, (unless one of you guys requests more. Sorry I'm a sucker for just being a people pleaser) so yea, leave comments on your thoughts on this one!<br/>Also one last note, if you read Kids Of The SMP would you want a part 2? Yes, no maybe so?? ^-^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so Time Travel is a crazy part of the SMP, right? Expect in my story Karl remembers his encounters with people and doesn't lose a part of himself every time he time travels. It'll all make sense later</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karl looks around, he was time traveling, today would be the day where he told himself about being able to time travel. He was excited, finally, his past self would know what he is! Today would be an exciting day, he was experiencing it for the first time anyways. Karl always found time travel weird, does that mean one Karl way before he had to learn he was able to time travel by himself? It didn't make sense to him but he chose not to think about it much. He looks around the SMP smiling at the old memories. Everything looked so different and nostalgic. He glances at his watch knowing Karl should arrive soon. He smiles "Right on time" He mumbles. He snatches younger him and a surprised younger Sapnap screamed "KARL!!" Past Karl stared at Future Karl in fear. They ran and after a while, they stopped well hidden away from everyone. "Shit, they may be coming at any moment. Listen little me, don't you dare be a pussy and scream as I did. Okay, you may be confused but hi I'm you." "You are me?" Past Karl says in confusion. "Yep! Well, future you! Congratulations you are a time traveler! Remember the watch you have lost in your room. Well, find that shit because that's what you use to time travel. Also, don't tell anyone about your time-traveling ability or I'll come and beat the shit out of you." He nods seemingly understanding what Future Karl was saying. I toss him a book "I suggest you write your journeys in a book, it may come in handy in the future." "Wait so I can time travel to any time!?" "Pretty much, just use this power for good yada yada... Just don't be stupid and you'll be fine." I get ready to leave and he stops me, "Wait do George and Dream get together in the future!?" His eyes shine brightly and he had a mischievous look. He stopped to think, was it okay to spill this evidence? "I guess kind of, there complicated sometimes. Any more questions before I leave?" "D-Do have someone that I love in the future? That truly loves me and I truly love them?" Future Karl stopped. He smiles fondly at the thought of Sapnap. "Sapnap... My ride or die, my true love, my best friend.", he thought. Future Karl placed his hand on Past Karl's shoulder "Listen I can't say for certain because the future can constantly change, but hopefully one day you do get them okay? Never stop protecting your friends, keep them safe no matter what. Because one day you will miss them and regret you didn't show them your love more." He wipes his eyes and waves goodbye to Past Karl who looked at him with awe. "Hopefully you never see me again little me!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream sighs looking into the mirror. Clean, unwrinkled, white shirt? Check. Tie worn properly? Check. Hair combed for once? Check. "I can do this, you got this Dream. You look amazing and why would George say no to Homecoming?" He stares at his phone "SHIT I'M GOiNG TO MISS GEORGE AT THE BUS STOP!!" He dashed out and saw George. "Hey Geor-" The bus already left and just to make it better water sprayed all over him. "Great just great." He mumbles already getting ready to dash to school since he couldn't take the bus anymore. </p><p>He arrives at school out of breath and late to class. All his efforts of looking nice were a waste but he would still ask George in class. Dream didn't pay attention to what the teacher was saying but his eyes lit up when he heard the bell ring. "Hey, Ge-" He already left, seriously what jerk leaves when you are trying to talk to them?! He raced out seeing George was already on the first floor. "GEORGE!!!" He shouted but George must have been deaf because he didn't even turn around.</p><p>It was study hall, half the time the teacher wasn't even present n the class, Dream could finally ask George. And of course, George was sleeping. Dream sighs, he didn't have the heart to wake George up. He looked too peaceful.</p><p>George was rummaging through his locker and didn't even notice him standing there with a flower. Four failed attempts so far. Dream banged his head on the locker a couple of times in frustration. The world was telling him to give up so he was. Obviously, he and George were not meant to go together.</p><p>Dream sat on the bench looking at the rose in their hand. He felt defeated, powerless. He sighs looking at the sky. "You okay Dream?" He turns his head seeing George standing there with a concerned look on his face. "Yeah... I'm fine." "Why do you have a rose?" "Well I was trying to ask someone to homecoming but they reject me most likely. Now point in trying you know?" "Well, that person sounds like an idiot..." Dream gave him a side glance and laughs "Yeah they really are an idiot." "Would you want to go with me then?" Dream mouth opened in shock, George was seriously asking him? "Is that a yes?" He bursts out laughing "George! I was seriously trying to ask you all day! Oh my, why are you such a difficult person? Of course, I'll be your date." They laugh together and hug. Dream gave George the rose, maybe they were meant to be together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sometimes I feel like a good story doesn't need a lot of words... Anyways telling me your thoughts on this one</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Thrown Into Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chloe is Drista btw</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George was forced to marry someone. His family has been doing that for years. It was to make the business stronger. His older sister had married someone but that was different. They both willingly loved each other, and his sister just was easygoing. George wanted to meet his true love and marry him, not be forced into shit. And if you knew George he was stubborn as hell. But there was no way to get his way in this situation so he decided to say he was gay and only marry a male. "George! Are you kidding me, so many women would want to marry you but you pull this out?" "Honey just find a male for him to marry, you know George never liked the idea of arranged marriages just give him this one thing" "Fine" his father growls going to his office. George smiled, he knew his father would be trying desperately to find someone. It had already been 2 months and George wasn't even offered someone. It was amazing! George felt good, he made a good plan and I was going to work. At some point, his father would just give up and George would never have to worry about marriage. Boy did George jinx it. He was in his room scrolling through his phone when his father came in smiling. "I found someone for you. From the Wastaken family. I'm sure you know their business, you know with entertainment and such. Well, their son is bisexual." George stared up at him, his mouth agape. "We meeting them this weekend, be good!" He walked out leaving George in shock. George tried to win but he always ended up losing.<br/>
</p><p>
He looked at his casual outfit, according to his father he needed to dress casual. So he wore a royal blue t-shirt and denim jeans. It was basic but there was no need to impress the guy, they were getting married either way. "George please act good, okay sweetie?" his mother says. He sighs "Fine" George wanted to behave for his mother, he sort of needed to. His mother was kind and helped him with the protest of not having to marry someone. Of course, it didn't work but it was nice to see her try. They walk out of the limo and immediately the press is swarming them. "George! George Davidson over here please! Is it true you are engaged to one of the most secretive families?" He smiles calmly saying "Yep that's the plan at least." "Are you really gay like your family claims you to people?" "Yep, I am! Sorry to all my female fans though." He winks at the camera. His father looked down at him approvingly and cleared his throat "No more questions, please" They walk into the building, it wasn't special really. No added flair as most rich business companies had, it was strange, to say the least. They walked into a garden room where the other family was already seated on the ground. "Hi, Charles! Pleased to meet you Diane too!" Mr. Wastaken says warmly while Charles coldly says "Hello Mark" George knew his father never was kind or had a certain fondness for anything or anyone. That's why his looks of approval were so special to get. "This is my son Clay, daughter Chloe, and wife Cherryl." "Hi, Diane long time no see!" "You too Cherryl!" The two wandered off to talk about their kids someplace else. George's father glared at him and mouth "You better talk to him." and walked with Mark talking about business. "Well it seems it's mine time to leave, I didn't want to be here anyway," Chloe says and whispers something to Clay. She skips off leaving the two of them alone. "Erm Hi?" George says awkwardly. "Hi? Are you not sure you're saying hello to me?" "Wait no! It's just how to do you talk to someone you know you're forced to marry?" Clay softly chuckles "Guess you don't really know that answer huh? Well, we can be married but have a platonic relationship, I really don't mind." "Ha, sure if you want. Anyways do you have anything you like to do?" "I like coding and playing Minecraft I guess... That sounds really lame saying that out loud now." No, I like playing Minecraft a lot too. It's honestly fun and fuck the rest who don't like it and say it's for kids." "Really George you've been fucking all the people that don't like Minecraft? Didn't know my husband gets around, tsk tsk tsk." George turned bright red, "Clay! What the hell!? We aren't even fucking married!" "And he curses?" "Clay..." he protests, even if they wouldn't be lovers being his friend would be very interesting too. "Ha wait Clay... I just noticed something, you and your sister never showed your faces to the public. How are we supposed to do the wedding?" "Well, the wedding was going to be the face reveal for me, not Chloe though." "Huh mind asking why your parents kept you guys secret?" "Well did you like the reporters all up in your face?" "Umm not really, gets annoying and you have to put up a mask a lot." "Exactly! My parents didn't want us to experience all that I guess. Really sweet of them." George scoffs, he didn't really know anything about his parents thinking of his well-being. Seemed like a foreign thing.</p>
<p>The wedding was set to be in two months. Enough time to make announcements, plan, and for the grooms to get to know each other.</p>
<p>Clay was at right now at George's house. They were supposed to be picking designs for their wedding but instead, they were playing Minecraft. "CLAAAYYY STOOP WE ARE SUPPOSE TO BE TRYING TO SPEEDRUN THE GAME!!!" "Well I'm speedrunning killing you," Clay says while laughing. The iconic 'You Died!' screen appeared and George started pouting. "It's not fair! We were supposed to win the game together!" "Awh, I'm sorry Georgie" Diane walked in "Um George, Clay... Shouldn't you too be helping pick out stuff for the wedding?" "Just put lots of green and blue!" Clay says waving her off. I laugh "Yep blue and green stuff sounds good, now leave us be, please. CLAY STOP!" Diane left smiling, sure they didn't give two shits about the wedding but at least they could live together and comfort. "Clay give me back my damn controller!" George shouts while Clay wheezes. He growls pouncing on him and they start fighting. "HA LOOK WHO"S ON TOP NOW BITCH!" George sayings while laughing. "Oh, you really think that Gogy?" Clay flips them over so now he was pinning George to the floor. "Checkmate" Clay says the two faces dangerously close. "Ummm C-Clay.." "Wait baby sad he lost? Gonna cry to your mommy now?" "Clay..." the blush prominent on his face. "What?" "yourkneeisinmycrotch" "What George? You may want to enunciate your words." "Clay your knee is jammed in my damn crotch and it's uncomfortable and I feel uncomfortable so can we please move from this position?" Clay immediately gets off now blushing, "You couldn't have said that a bit sooner?!" They sit down in uncomfortable silence not wanting to address what just happened...</p>
<p>"You've ever gone to a thing called mini-golf?" Clay says. "No why?" "Thought we might go, you know especially since you short, mini gold for mini people!" "I'm not short though?" "Sure sure..." Clay says in disbelief. "Whatever there's no point in arguing with an idiot." "Now that's a little harsh George don't you think?" "Says the person calling me short? I think I went a little easy" "Whatever let's just go play mini-golf!" They had fun and George was surprisingly good at it. Clay blamed it on him being short and all short people flawed the system to win it. The whole day was filled with laughing, competing, eating, and just enjoying each other's company in general.</p>
<p>Gasp the wedding is in two weeks! And wouldn't you know these two idiots actually love each other big surprise!</p>
<p>The two sat down on the sand looking out into the sunset. They glance at each other and quickly turning away blushing. "Clay-" "George," they say at the same time and burst out laughing. "Let me guess you love me too?" Clay says and George laughs nodding. "We are so clique huh?" George says giggling. "I'm glad we were forced into this marriage because something came well out of this," Clay says and George leans on his shoulder. "Yea.." "Should I propose to you George? And then we can get married in two weeks!" Clay jokes and smiles after hearing George laugh. "Sure you idiot" he pulls Clay into a passionate kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Forgetting Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt peaceful lying down on the beach, just me and Bad. The duo that will never fade. Us the only two. I watch carefully as a group of three obnoxious boys comes to the beach. One with googles, the other with a bandana tying his raven black hair out of his face, and the other with a mask covering his face. They sure were annoying and I rolled my eyes. SOm people were trying to have a calm day on the beach without being interrupted. I cast a glance at Bad who seemed intrigued by them. "Okay manhunt?" the googled boy asked. "Manhunt!" The Raven-haired boy yelled out. "Let me guess I'm the one you're trying to get?" The masked boy asked. The two nod and Bad softly say "Skeppy I'll be right back." I cock my head in confusion and carefully watch him go off. "H-Hey can I play umm manhunt with you?!" The masked boy nods "The more the merry! I'm Dream, the midget is George and the one that's far too loud is Sapnap." "I'm not short!" "Cool, I'm Bad!" He glances over to me and smiles "I'll be right back actually" "Skeppy do you want to join us?" I glare at him "No I'm fine here, go with them I don't care." His smile falters and I immediately regretted my harsh tone. "Okay then Geppy, see you then." He runs back to the others and I watch them explain the rules. I wanted Bad to myself. He is only mine, it's not fair we are best friends. I was his first friend but he abandoned me for them? I wasn't done being sour but I decided to leave Bad. He had new friends to hang out with, I didn't matter.</p><p>.......</p><p>Bad and I were at a park this time and he was talking about the manhunt. "Ugh I would have got Dream but the time ran out. It was so unfair I didn't know he was so skilled" I tune out wondering what would have happened if I would have gone with him. Could I have got Dream and Bad would be chanting my name proud of me? Maybe if I went he would realize how lame the others were and stop hanging out with them. Maybe I could have still had Bad hang out with me continuously instead of saying he was hanging out with the others. It was all so frustrating but from that day on I saw less and less of Bad. He was too busy hanging out with other people and forgot about me, his first friend. We were no longer the duo we used to be. The days of Skeppy and Bad were gone. Now it was the adventures of the Dream Team + Bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Fuck The Furry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So the Fundy and Dream wedding... Now before you say anything like "That was a long time ago!" I have come with an explanation :D <br/>So I'm a fucking coward. And I wrote this soooo long ago... It's just that I didn't have the courage to try to post it. I'm very self-conscious and all and it made me nervous to post fanfics. But... I've gotten over it and now I'm posting it ^-^ I've grown sooo much confidence, I've posted a book on this site, written these short stories and I'm working on a book right now and plan to make more. Your kind comments really do so much to me and make me want to post my stories. Before I had nowhere to go to get advice on my stories or geek out with other people with my Dream Smp obsession or my ships. And I honestly thank everyone. Whether your commenting, giving kudos or bookmarking it for later. So thank you! Anyways enjoy the story.</p>
<p>P.S the next one is going to be a short one about a war from the SMP and when I say short I mean short</p>
<p>P.S.P.S<br/>Italic is about the past... Basically, George and Dream remembering the past and where it all leads up to this point. He is also and Dream's and Fundy's wedding. It may not be to clear so I wanted to clarify that</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why did Dream choose to marry Fundy? Fucking FUNDY?!!!?? Out of all the damn people him? They never even talked ever! It should be me in the dress and Dream in the suit. Up there with all our friends smiling at us and being happily new weds, and maybe adopt some kids in the future. Wait George you're getting ahead of yourself start at the beginning... Maybe start at the beginning of this all...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"George just tell me you love me!" "No..." "It'll make me sleep so much better at night if you do!" "I don't have to do that" "GEORGE!! Just tell me you love me!" "Stop!" I could feel the blush creep upon my face and Dream continuously tried to make me say I loved him. I don't face him so he couldn't see my pink cheeks. I loved Dream but I just say it to him... It just wasn't that easy to tell him that. It felt weird and awkward if I tried. I needed the moment to be special, not just me saying it like some joke.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Dream! Please just watch Treasure Planet with me! Come on you know you want to ~" "No Fundy for the millionth time no, I don't want to watch Treasure Planet with you" I laugh, it was beginning to get a bit annoying with Fundy constantly coming up to Dream to ask him to watch Treasure Planet with him. Fundy leaves defeated but we all knew he would be back by tomorrow asking again. "Just say yes to him Dream" "What?" Dream says giving me a saddened look. "It won't hurt anyone if you say yes. Besides, it's just a movie." "George, you do realize that it's a date too right?" I scoff "Well do you like him?" "No" "See no problem then! Just go so Fundy will stop bothering you. See an easy and simple solution!" Dream gave a hurt look and nodded. "Okay, I'll go try to find him to see about the dinner <strong>date</strong>" I nod giving him a thumbs up wondering why he emphasized the date.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"George we have good news to share with you!!!" Fundy says bouncing excitedly. "Oh? Go on then" "We are getting married!" Dream and Fundy show their rings. Fundy seemed ecstatic and Dream gave him a warm smile. "Oh..." I didn't know if the other two heard it but I heard a sickening crack... "That's great!" I say flashing them a fake smile congratulating them on their newfound love. They nod and go off to tell the rest of their friends. When they were out of view I sunk to the floor sobbing. Why didn't I tell him! Why am I such a coward?! We could have been dating... Why are they marrying?! They went on one date what the hell!??!! I panic, I can never tell Dream the real way I feel...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>~POV SWITCH!!~</strong>
</p>
<p>I was walking down the aisle with my bouquet in hand. I see Fundy smiling brightly down at me and I smile back up at him. The smile was very fake but oh well. Why the hell was I even marrying Fundy? My eyes dart to George, oh yeah... George seemed to be dazed out thinking about something, wonder what.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Why can't George just say he loves me?! Come on George you can do it, prove your love to me by that simple phrase... He never seemed to say it and started ignoring the question. Maybe he was just shy?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Dream! Please just watch Treasure Planet with me! Come on you know you want to ~" "No Fundy for the millionth time no, I don't want to watch Treasure Planet with you" George laughs, and I was getting annoyed when would Fundy just back off? "Just say yes to him Dream" "What?" I say giving him a sad look, he wanted me to go? He must have not realized it was a date, maybe he thought it was just a hangout? Maybe he misunderstood what was happening. "It won't hurt anyone if you say yes. Besides, it's just a movie." "George, you do realize that it's a date too right?" He scoffs "Well do you like him?" "No" "See no problem then! Just go so Fundy will stop bothering you. See an easy and simple solution!" I gave him a hurt look, he obviously didn't love me. "Okay, I'll go try to find him to see about the dinner <strong>date</strong>" I hope he would understand what I meant but I left going to find Fundy before he was too far away.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>We left the Thaitanic and the date was surprisingly good. Wasn't the best but it was okay especially since it was Fundy. Fundy walks are rummages through some stuff. "Dream I had an awfully good time, and I just want to know... Will you marry me?" He pulls out a diamond ring and I look at him in shock. This furry is really trying to marry me after one measly date? My mind wanders back to George... He didn't love me and never will maybe I had a chance to get with someone who will love me. The idea of being loved sounds amazing so I said yes.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>~BACK TO GEORGE POV~</strong>
</p>
<p>I stop reminiscing and speak up when I hear Wilbur say "You may now kiss the bride" "I OBJECT!!" I say smacking Fundy to the floor. "Sorry, but your a tab bit late for that we did that bit already." "Oh well, I object anyways! "Oh shit, don't hit me!" Wilbur says not really caring what happened to the newlyweds but only what happened to himself.  "George?" Dream says looking down at me. "What? Why!" He says rubbing his face which had a hand mark on it. "Dream get off the stage, down here. Take this chicken" sure it was a stupid thing to offer but it was all I had. He laughs and I smile taking his hand and we hide so no one could see what would happen next. I pull him in for a kiss and he happily lets me and we don't pull away for a while. "Wait... No George.. I-" "Tha's what I had to do!" "WHAT KISS ME?!" The church erupts in chaos and I see Sapnap running towards me. "Hey, George you can not ruin my baby's wedding!" Tommy was loving the chaos and smugly says "Dream did you pull away from the kiss when he kissed?" Sapnap was busy trying to detain me and I shout out "HE DIDN'T!" "Wha- Dream why?" Fundy says sounding hurt... "I-I'm sorry Fundy.. George... Everyone here today. Fundy I never loved you it was always George but I thought he didn't love me but I guess I was wrong." I break free from Sapnap's grasp and run to Dream and he picks me up and we hug tightly. "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner" we both mumble. I laugh "Guess it took you marrying someone else for me to admit my feelings?" "Glad you did it though.." I laugh shouting "No offense Fundy but fuck the furry!" Dream wheezes chanting it and picked me up bridal style and we walk out the church not giving a damn about the chaos we left behind and broken hearts. It only mattered that I and Dream were together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Meet You On The Other Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you mean meet me on the other side George?!" Dream says in a panicked voice. "I'm saying I'm not on your side Dream, I'm tired of following you around like a dog. I won't fight this war with you I'm going against you." Dream scoffs "You're kidding me right? Is it because you didn't get what you wanted? Just because you're going against me doesn't mean you're still not being a follower. Just face it George you always need a leader and you'll never be one yourself" "Just shut up!! Urgh, I'm tired of hearing you talking down to me. It's god damn annoying, just know I won't be going easy on you just because we're friends." "Same here. If you don't want my protection anymore then fine. Just don't come sobbing to me when you get hurt by me or someone else. Or when your side betrays you like they always do." "See you on the other side" they whisper walking away from each other and getting ready for the fight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OKay, question... Were Dream and George on opposite sides of war at some point? I think they were...? I'm not sure but this is also one of my early fanfics and I kind of wanted to post it ;-;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Dream Needs Me Sometimes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Do you know those perfect people in life? The ones that are just beautiful, succeed in anything they try in, have the best grades, have many friends, and seem perfect in any way? I'm sure you know those people and if you don't you have to be that person. Well I know that person, in fact, he's my best friend. Top student with the best grades, everyone loves him, and he's perfect. Or so I thought... You know many people don't realize how much they suffer to stay on top and neither did I. </p><p>When I became friends with Dream I accepted that he would be better than me in every way. It seemed like a fact of life. Nothing I did could compare to him. I would only ever be in second or third. And trust me no one remembers the second person to do anything and they sure as hell won't bother to remember the third. So it came as a shock walking into Dream's house and seeing him crumpled on the floor sobbing. It felt awfully peaceful seeing him crying. It made him look human, it made me realize he still is a human and can make mistakes. He looked up and me in a distressed look and quickly tried to stop crying. "Hey, Dream are you okay?" "N-No" He mumbles. I sit on the floor next to him rubbing circles in his back. "Wanna talk about it?" He sniffles and he starts sobbing again. "G-George it's s-s-so hard. E-E-Everyone has such high expectations for me. I'm scared I'm never going to meet them a-and disappoint them all." He buries his head sobbing again. "Hey Dream understand you don't have to do anything for anyone okay? You don't need anyways validation. You don't have to be perfect." He looks up at me sobs in my chest. We sit there hugging each other tightly and I let him pour it all out. His insecurities, his thoughts, his loneliness. He taught me how hard it was to stay on top and still have good mental help. He confessed how he wished he didn't have to be the best. It was shocking, to say the least, I never really see this side of Dream. </p><p>That day made me view Dream differently, not in a bad way at all though. It showed me that he was human and wasn't perfect and needed time to let it all out. I was always there for Dream's breakdowns and now as adults even when we live in different places, and with an ocean that stretches across us keeping us separate I still help him. I still help him when he feels overwhelmed about youtube and pleasing his fans.</p><p>...</p><p>"What!? George why can't we have your number!? Why does Dream have it?" "Dream needs me sometimes," I say trying to reason with an angry Quackity and Sapnap. Who was also trying to reason with me on them getting my number. "What do you mean he needs you?" I stop trying to see what the best way to play the next move was without messing it up and making the fans go crazy</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was just rewatching some streams and the stream where Quackity meowed to get George's phone number came to mind...<br/>Also damn this story hit close to home D:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Egg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Geppy...?" I call out according to Puffy he was down in the Egg Room where the Red Banquet would be held. <br/>"Geppy are you down here? Wow, this place looks so beautiful." Where is he, was Puffy lying to me? No, she wouldn't lie right?" <br/>"Hi." a monotone voice says and I jump. <br/>"Oh umm hi Geppy! Oh, your Red Skeppy..." not bothering to disguise the disappointment in my voice. <br/>"Yes, and your Badboyhalo what do you want?" <br/>"I was wondering if we could hang out! We haven't done that in a while!" <br/>"No." <br/>"No?! Why no, I thought we were friends, don't you miss me?"<br/>"I'm hanging out with the egg, you can join me I guess."<br/>"But Skeppy it's just an egg..."<br/>"Yes, and I like it now if you aren't hanging out the egg and I, just leave."<br/>"I'm not just going to leave you're my friend!"<br/>"Stand on the egg."<br/>"O-Ok? Why though?"<br/>"Stand on the egg."<br/>I scamper up carefully climbing up the egg ad meeting him on the top.<br/>"Isn't it nice?"<br/>"Not really" I mumbled</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"B̴͍͔͙̦̰̺̣̖͍̮̩͂̄̇̑̚͝ą̸̢̜͎͗̈́͛͂́̈͑͊͠d̶̫̞̪̝͖͓̑̂͐̂~̷̧̳̭̭̮̖̯̭͉̣̺̼̂̒̋ ̴̛̖͍̰͑͋̀͑͌̔̉͠W̴̝͖̥͚̤̗̔́͊͌͗́̕h̶͎͙̝̭̺̎́̓̆͂̔̚y̸̢̧̞̬͕̗͔̹̬͊͆̕ ̶̡̛̛͚̣̟̯͍̹̠͎͕̈̑̿̈ͅd̸̹̃ǫ̴̛̯̣̠͔̼̝̝̹̰̐̄̎̌n̸̡̨̛͔͖̮̺̦̳̹̩̠͎͖̅̒̎̑̈́̾̿̾͜͝'̸̨̟̳̘̟͕̙̭̲̳͊́̈͝͝t̴̛̘͕̟̝̳̠͆͆̌̈́ ̵̡̢̳̯̘̦̘̦̒͋͋̒͆̈́͗̎ỷ̶̧̱̙̰͍̞̣̳͍̤͛̊̂̅̓͂́̚͠o̷̝͛̐u̸͎̩̺͑̎͋̍͂͂͂̀̋̒͆̽ ̴̡̧̧̡̤̹͈̖̱̖̤̌ͅb̶͎͕̓̈́̄̍͌̊̌̉̿͌̐̚̕ẻ̵͙͉̦̖̭̱̏̊́͛͜ͅ ̶̭̈́͑̈͊̊̈́̌ȃ̴̰̊ ̸̢̱͈̻̺̭̩͎͇̗̍g̴̨̡̫̭̝̼͍̘̹̼̼̾̎͊̂͒̀͌̌̚͝ŏ̸̺̰͍͎̰̝̓̏̄͒͗͝o̴̫̟̝̘͕͖̣͓̓͌͒͌̇̑̽̚͘͝ḑ̷̬̫̰͖̼̖̹̙̻̻̹͛̔͋̓̊͊̇̊͑ ̴̠̮̬͉̏̈́̐̔̉͌͛̇͆͂̿͘b̸̗̳̮͚͙̭̺̖̘̮̾̉̐͗̅ó̴̺̩͙̭͑̇̐͗̈̑̌͒͑́͌͂͘y̴̢̰̥̣̫̙̠̫͕̋͗̆̇̆̏͠ͅͅ ̷̭͉͖̓̇̊͌̂l̶̞̜̘͔͇̳͖̙͇͕͆͛̃͗̾͛̑̀͑͠͝͝i̶̜̩͇̠̻̪̦̳͓̞͇̿͋̏̈̅̉̋͆ͅk̷̤͉̜̤̲͖̻̹̫͍̿͒͌̈́̔͋͜͝ͅḙ̴̬̪̬̪̦̻̱͇͎̎̓̇͐͋̚̕͠ ̸̱̰̪̻̥͈̻̺̲͇̦̰͈͈̌̓S̸̢͉͙̬̗̩͇̮͉͓̩̜̈ͅk̶̡͈̞͈̣̥͙͎̯̏͊̾͗̊̍͂͒͋̋͛͜͜͝͝ȩ̷̯̲͎̼͖̰͈̻̥̻̓̓̃͋̓̃͒͋͒̈́͘͝p̸̭͔̃̈́p̸̡̣̲̯̭̩̞̝͕͖̯̔̈́̑͑͌̒͜y̶̢̹̭͓̙̺̮̘͖͗̿̆̆͌̄̐̿̈́̾͜ ̵̧̢̲͓̼̗̱̦̘̮̣̬̰̞͌͋̏͛͠a̶̡̬̜̫̘̺̩͈̙̠͉͋ͅn̶̛̐̊͆̈́̌̂́̉̑͊̅̿͆͜d̶̫̺͔̦̥̳̦̘͍̄̈́͒̎͌͜͜͜͝ͅ ̸̞͖̮̬̗͛̒̍͐̈̈́s̶̡̧̛͍̜̪̿̓͋̓̂͠t̶͔̯̜͚̠̰̮̝̚â̸̯̜̭͖͙͕̝͉͌̉̈́̔̏͒͐͝y̵̡̦̲̠̠̰̙͕̖̰͍̳͎͂͐̆͌̐̓̚͜͝͠͠ ̶̡̫͚̬̲͍̥͉̟̖̹̹͔̑̑̿͋̽͂͑͌̕͠d̸̘̗̭̮͇̯͔̯̀͆̔̍̍̇̈́̈́͛̏̕̚͠o̴͇̹͎̘̯͎͕̊̌͆͆͊͑̑́̔̕͘̕͜w̵̫̱͈̋̈́͌̇̋͂́̈̄̈͜͠͝͝ń̷̨̧̯͖̣̯͓͎̣̭͕̳̺̍̐̊̃͋̈́̚͝͝ͅ ̸̭̱̹͇̼̺̘͖̇̐̓͋͐̈́̈́̿̕͝w̶̡̤̺̝͚̳̭̜͇̻̉̕͠ȋ̶̛͎͍͒̂̉̐̔̑̆̅ţ̵̦̫̱͙̱̩̐̀h̸̛̳̥͗̌̓̐̋̄̓́̐́ ̸̠̗̀͆̓̎̓̑̌̒̕ṁ̴̛̬̔̀̈͒͋̓̈́͘͝e̵̋͜͜͝.̵͓̻͎͔͒̓̋ ̸̬͖̇̊͆́̆͂͒͋̒̇̎̈́̕D̵̦̑̐̌ő̷̡̨̜͍̪͙͈̺͖̭̱̣̘̌n̴͎̂̿̎̎̈́͊͐̄̓͘͘ͅ'̷̧̘̳̥͙͖͕̗̭̩̗̩̖͊̎̾̓͜t̴̢̼̘̬̲̬̫̭̦̿͂̅̓̓͋̔͌̌̕ ̷̡̞̓̊̑̈́̎͐̅͌͐͝ẙ̷̠̘͑̌̎͌̑͋̿̎̑́ǫ̸̨̗̖̩͈̬̖̠͗͋̋̎͊̏̒͘ͅů̷̠͕̄̉ ̵̙͉̗̣̦̳̗͉̱̬͈͚̌̎͆͒̔̀ȓ̴̢̲̫͉͐̓̇̃ḙ̴͇͓̂̌͊͠ͅm̶̢̧̨͚̩͔̫̝̿̈́̓̋̾̋͘e̴̥̹̞̝͇̖͊͘m̶̮̠͊̄̌͑̈́̎͘̕b̴̩̫̬͎̣̜͕̋͊̋̓́̾ė̸̢̢̬̺͓̫̝̲̬̼̼̗̑͑́͛ŗ̵̝̙̤͖̭̲̦̺̟͑̏̊̌̿̀̇̕͜͝ ̶̳̗͚͎̯̜̰̖̾ͅẃ̶͕̗̘̫͔̘̆̕h̵̫̗̫̪̆̐͠ą̴̡̡͚̫̘͙͇̺̤͉̤̽̇̾͑̈́̾́͜ț̵̢̛͇̞̮̼̦̰͚̪͐́̉͗̽͌̈́͂͛̈́̇͠ ̵̯̘̻̦͈̹̼̗̭̝̃̆͊̈́̑̽I̸͙̗̺̫͗̍̑̌̽͐̄̾͘͠ ̸̞̼͚̝̱͑̀̐͊͆̆̏̽̓̓͆͊š̸͇̤̭͍̰̘̜̞̪͈̿̑̏̂͗̏̄͌̈́̕͘a̷̪̪͖̟̻̤͚̟͖͍͚̟̔̉̎̃̕͜ͅį̶͙͚͔͇̹̜͚̭̤̹̈́͌̅̅͒d̸̡̧̥̙̱̯̘̥̗̞̭̞́̿͠?̸̛͎͙͕̫̪̹̗̩̟̖͍̮̫͆̽͌̃͜ ̴̠̤͊̈͌̉̾̽͜I̷͕̹̼͙͇̱̦̍̈́̽̃̉͒̀͒͗̍̃̓͝͠ ̴͈̟̣̜̰̝͎͓͑͒̾͂͋̆͛̿ç̷̯̺̲̟̹̜̝̺̀̃͐͂͜à̷̧̡̳̫͙͇̠̦̞̗͖̠̋̇͑̂́̋̚̕̕n̷̢̛͉̣̼̼̫̙̪͂͒̒͒͒͗͜͝ ̴̨̧̨̰̩̱̺̙̹̗̟͎͙́͒͝g̶̡̥̳̦̮̖̺̫̱͕̻͕͓̹̽̿̊į̴̤̭̩͔̺̮̖̬͓̇v̵̧̰̪̮͙͉̉̔̄̔̈̈́̑͘e̶̖͓̣͚̻̙̼͇̣͔̙̹͒̈́̉̀̒̊̊̈̐͝ ̷̭̝̜͐̈́̽͜͜y̴̨̻̳̝̟̝̩̪͔̦̆̀̒̎̌̽͜o̷͕̅͑̑u̷͙̇̅͐̔̀̈́͊͛̕͠͝ ̵̹̅̋̔͊͘͝y̵̢̭͖̤̳͔̮̽̈́̇̄͌̽̽͌̌͆͒͛ơ̸̡̧̧̯̮͚̙͎̯̹̞͈̓͗̄̏̍̿̽͘͜ṳ̴̡̧͖͍̼̹̈́̎̈́̿̈́̍͘͝ͅͅr̵̨̨̘͚̰̙̩͕͎̬͕̂̾̿̐̑̇͂̋̓̑͗͘͘ ̵̮̯͖͓̹̗͔̈́͗͐͘ͅͅh̸̢̢̠̗͚̫͋̇͑́͂͝e̵̢̧̫̺̗̗̹̬̣̞̹̣̜͑̄͛̊́̒̅͂̆̚̕à̴̝̩͚̣̯̊ͅr̸̖̜͕̙͓̩͈͎̼̖̼͚͛͌̂̅͌͐͋̔̾͘͘͝ͅṱ̴͎̞͈̏̍̔̈́'̸̧̧͍̮̿͒͌̽̾̈́̀̚͝ş̶̯̖͙̼͕͈̦͍͕̪̻̚ ̷͈̐͋̀̿͑̚d̷̡̘̙̳͈̰̯̯̖͒͊́͛̌͝ͅe̵̗̰͇̖̲͓̳̍͂͗͗͊̎͆͘͜͜s̴̡̨̨̛̛̻̬̮̲̳̆̍̇̈́̑̔̕͜͠ị̶͍̤̦͇̮̇̂́̔̑̾͆̊̕ȑ̴̨̡͔̗̙͚͕͇̹̳̲́̓͌͘͝ĕ̷͎̓"~̵̡̛̪͎̥̬͉̩͚͎̻̅̂̓̍͊̂̕̚͘͝ͅ</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shut-up"<br/>"Bad why are you telling me to shut up? That's rude."<br/>"Not you, I was talking to someone else..."<br/>"You always do this whatever I'm staying here now leave"<br/>"Skeppy! Please I just want to stay with you I-"<br/>"Leave I don't care..."<br/>"Does our friendship not matter?" tears welling in my eyes.<br/>"My best friend is the egg, not you.<br/>"IT'S JUST A STUPID EGG!!" I scream in anger pushing him off<br/>"Oh yeah, a friend doesn't push their friends Bad."<br/>"How can you say that after everything I've done for you?"<br/>"You haven't done anything... You're just selfish."<br/>"SELFISH!?? SELFISH!? Skeppy I have risked everything for you and you call me selfish? Everything I've done was for you, us, our friendship and you call me selfish!?"<br/>The anger was just boiling n me and I pushed him with every word I said.<br/>"Bad you are very selfish okay? Nothing was for me and just for your own benefit. My only true friend is the egg."<br/>"ITS."<br/>I push him<br/>"JUST"<br/>I shove him a little harder<br/>"A STUPID EGG!"<br/>I shove him so hard and I didn't realize the lava he was going to fall into. It was too late and I couldn't save.<br/>"NOOOO!!! SKEPPY!! NOO!" I scream his charred corpse sinking.  <br/>I stare down at my wrist seeing a heart blacken. He lost his life... And I was the one to make him lose it. I fall to the floor sobbing, I had killed my best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"S̵̳͙͇̪̼̠̱̝̐̓̈́͑̒͘͝͝h̷̪͕̎̂h̸̡̻͔͇̫̹̳͚͛̊̾̂͂̈̈́͒̈͑͘͠ḥ̴͈̈́̉̌͌̈́̌̈́͒̑̈̃̑͌͝͝,̶͕̬̺̭̟͐̂͒͑͠ͅ ̷̛͔̘͍̫̦̃̚̕B̵͔̙̫̉͆̿͊̀̓͝ạ̴̧̦̼͍̣̳͚̱̥̖͇̲͎̌̑͛̄̓͌̈́͌ḑ̶̀̇͛̊͋̐͘͝ ̵̢̼͉̤̗̻̭̆͋͊̈̕i̵̥̓̃͂͂̌͆̐͝͝ͅt̵̟̽͑͐̎̽̓̏͛'̵̛̲̄̓͋̂̅̅̽̽̃̔̔̚̕s̷̨̤͙̝̺̈́̈͠ ̶̢̨͔̯̖͌̉́̈̓͑̂͜͠j̶̱̃̈́̎̏́̂͠u̴̩͑̐͋͊̈͐͗͘̕š̸͚̥̲͉̻̜͓̉̎́͌̑̍̐͘̕͠͝͝͠t̵̨̛͖̪͊̆̅̓̏̏͊̚͠ ̵̨̢̹̹̺͖̻̳̞͓͌̎͑̈́̐̄̋̃̐m̴̱̻̬̦̟̪̫͘̕ͅe̵̤̦̖̣̰̹̭̫̳̲̾̊̈́͒͂̎̄̉͌̂̍̕͝.̷͚͑̎̆̄͂̈͂́̔̐̚͝ ̵̢̧̢͕̞̞̹̞̬̹͍̣̹͉̤͛̍̄̎̈̽͛̇́̿͒̐̚͝Ņ̶̨̧̧̧͍̘̥̬͙̗̮̞͒̍̒̅͒͜͝ǒ̶̡̬̹̘͕͓͕̰̫͙̪̰͍͚̆̌̈̌͑ẘ̶̡̞̰̝̮̝͓̤͎̥̭̑̀̍́̽̄̋ͅ ̵̢̨͔͕͚̟̆̆̆̒̈͑̅̽s̷̨̠̱͎̖̩̺̥̥̫̟̘̪̓́͆̌̈͗̂̅̕̕̚͜ͅt̷̨͉͉̳͉̖̣͓̬̭͔͔̮̤͎͑̌o̴̫̠͓̫̺̠̫̜̟̬̥̭͉̎́̔̉͂̉̊͑̓͘̕͝p̴̛̼͔̮̘̠͇̲̞̲̦͗̈́̓͂͗̆̔̍ͅ ̴͓͚̙͚̲̟͇̫̯̿͋̊ņ̴̪̦̦̻̙͔͈͕̹̝͗̂̋õ̴̬̟͈͙̱̖̪̺͔̩̙t̸͉̹̱͈̜͖̗̋̌̆̑̉̐͑̋̿̋̚̚͠ ̸̡̧̨̻̘̬̖̠̺̹̱̽́͂̑̈́̔̾̕ͅf̵̛̗̠͙̝̦̬̭̅̆̐̽͆̃̊͠͝ȏ̴̧̇̂̄̒̃̅͐̿̾l̸̡̥͕̟̓̎̈͋͊͌̈̾͝ļ̴̧̛̙̩͕̦̩̼̻̰̝͑̽̅̾̑̽͘̚ơ̴̻̙͈͍̹͆͗̓͗̒̐̓̾̇͝w̴̨̲͕̒̓̄͒͌̇̎̿̊̈́̚͝͝͝͠i̶͓̭̘̅̋̏̑̎̿̍̏̀̚͘n̵͖̗͇͍̱̋̅̾͂̈́͆̋̐͝ͅg̶̝͎̜͇̱͕͐̆̔̓̔͂̄͆͝͝ ̸̧̨̡̞̘̼͚̙̥̺͙̜̐͊̍̑̊̊͝m̸͉͚̼͈̤̭̌̎̄̊̐͠y̷̨̻̳̠̳̳̱͚̟̠͐͑̾͜ ̷͓̥̺͖̜̹͎͔̣͎̤̻̽̀̔̒͂̎̕͜ď̴̲͈̈́̅̅̄̈́̍̊̀̾̈́́̿̽į̷̫͍̣̱̣̝͍̯̯̊̊͋́̐̈́̿̾̚r̷̡̨̞̬̦̝͙͑̄̍̾͂̉̐̊̈̄͛͝ȩ̵̢̨̡͕͖̞̺̞̥̤̦͉͈̀̇c̷̦̰͇͍̻̼̼͂͐̊t̵̡͇̤̣̗͈͇̠͚̉͜ĭ̶̡̢̲͙̰̪̘͎̼̹̭̼͍̑͗̈́͑̕͠ő̶̢͓̫̹͖̃̓̈͑̈̐̎̑̕͠n̵̨̛̤͚̮̮̮͖̜̆̏͊͜s̷̜̬͕̲͂͠ ̸̢̙̤̰͇̝̳̪̮̘͖̤̱̑̄͆̏̕ö̶̧͎̜̳̮̮́̎̊͘r̴̞͙̗̙̎̈͆̏̈́̉̒̎͂̔̋́̃ ̴̛͈̻̦̭̤̣̝͉̮̖̞̱̤̟̽̐̌́̒͑͆̎́̿̓̃͑̕ͅy̵̢̡̡͍͍̟̟̻̩̠̰͋͌̏̾̈̅̿̒o̶̡̜͇̜̰̜̜͕̱͕̐̓̐͌͂̒͐̑̏̈̈́̚͝͝ũ̷̝̮̘͔͊͑̆̆͐̏͊'̴̖̜͖͐̂͂̂̎̓̅̅͝͝ṛ̷̈̀̒̃ę̶̛̫̲͇̫̞͇͕̹̣͉̤͔̐̈́̋͝ ̸͈͇̤͈͍͌b̸̢̠͙̺̎ô̸͙̩̣̗̥̲͇͉͐̌̈́̈̇͐͊̄̏ụ̴͚̿̓̋͛̕͜n̴̘̟̬̙̭̎̾̓ḑ̸̩̺̺̙̥͖̺͙̜̦̼̗̌͛̐̀̆̈́̔͒̆̔̌̒͑͘̕ͅ ̵̡̧͖͕͈̝̩̹̺̲̬́̈́͒̑̊́͐̓̈́̓̐̚͜͠ţ̷͙͇͚͙̘̜̼͓̼̮̪̤̊̄̒̽̔͂̔͛̾͘͜͝͝ͅo̸̡̥̮̮͚̭̯̫̻͔͆̒͐͂̇͐̚̕͘ ̵̬͗̑g̸̟͙͔̜̮̹̥͇͉̹͋̿̚͜e̷̛̻̰̻͛̉̓͊͊̏̔̏͒́̆̈̆ͅt̴͖̝̥͗͗͌̊ͅ ̸̡̖̣̺͇̘̮͎̟͑͗̅͌̏̊͐̈́̐͜h̴̤̣͙̠̮͂̍̈͂̉͆u̶̡̯̲̒͂͆̋͝ř̵̨̗͉̙̦͚̳̻̬͍̖͖̈̉̓͆̎̀͒̔̎̾̕ẗ̴̡̬̙̝̕ ̴̞̘̭̝̿̈́̚͠a̵̡̛̙̘͓͙͖̜͇̪̽̎͌̎̈̒̄̑̔̔͑ͅn̴̠̣͍̫̲̝̞̻̹͑̓̒͗͛̈́̚ḑ̷̤̹͚̹͈̣̆̒̌̔ ̷̨̢͓̬̲̮̮̮̈̐̊̉̍̆̒̋̕̕͘ỷ̷̧͖̤̅̍̍̆͗̈́̀̎̑͒̍̒̕o̵̧̢̼̘̭͇͇̞͒̈́̎͋̉̅͂̾̽ͅṵ̵̡̨̘̺̈́̅̈́͌͝r̶̲̥̞̜̰͌̔̇̈̈̋͠ͅ ̸̡̨̡͈̤̝̗̣̰̰͙͉̪̻̎̅͊͆̌̔͋͗̚l̶̛̟͂̏̕̚ǫ̸̨̡̪̰̗̫̊͒͛̑̌̋̀̽͘͜v̶̡̡̥̹̙͙̠̞̦̟̺̬̮́̂̑̏̂̿̽̋̈́͊ē̷͍̱̙̼̥̤̑̅́̓̉̃̇͌͘͝͠͝ḑ̴̡̗̞̥̫̣̋̃̈́͛́̈́̊̄͆͘ ̸̡̛̛̛͈̫͓͖͚̥̘͎̎͋̎͑̔͋̍̽͠͝o̵̡̨̨̰̦̤̫̼̝̖̠̹̘͓̓ṉ̷̹̖̿́̄̔̾̄̅͒͐̓͘͜ē̸͍̓̃̓̓̒͗̇͘͝s̸̖̠̤̯̎̑̈́̌̍̊̌̿̽̈́̄̀̈́ ̵̧͇̝̹̩͉̗̔͜t̷̛͇̙̟̱͗̀̈̿͌̒̕͘͝o̵̧̨̧̭͍͍͔͚̥̭͕͖͕̙̞̓̊̿̒̑o̴̙͓͋͛̃̀́̊͌͊̏̓͘͝.̵̟̙̾͆̇͑ ̴͎̘͈̱̜̻͉́̑̿̊́̊͌̃͑̃̉͜͠J̴̯̘̘̞̊͊̐̍̀͐͆̈́̂̀̀̚̕u̵̡̢̝͎̭̳̫̭̗̪̪̞̞͂̃͝s̸̖̭̰͔̦̎͊ţ̵̱̣̜̮̺̰̯̙̫͚͗̀͊̄̓͋ ̵̨̨̥̲͔̲͔̗̠̘̦̙̣͖̈̇̊̾̚͝͠l̷̡̧̯̟̱̗̼̬̘̬͓̣̝̋̌̍̽̑́̌̽͆̿͋̊̊̈́͘ͅį̴̛̝̹̻͙̪̲̭̺̐̓̈͑̋̓͌̏̓̋s̴̨̢̡͙̤̙̭͇̼̲̫̻̘̭̰̽̇͆͗ț̵̖̱͖̏̒̌̏̊͑͑̽̓͑̕͝ȩ̸̢̪̻͍̙̬̗̞̩̜̑̒͒͆́̈́͝͠n̶̨͖̤̦̻̮̭͇̲͋̎̆͠ͅ ̷̺͚̻̠̙̖̣̥̦͊͊̒̇̽̃͊̉ͅt̷̛̤̘̝̖̼͚̹̯̊̍͋̈́̉̓̄͐̈́̆̀͜õ̶̼̥̮̺̍͒̑͜ ̷̖̜̻̟̠̺̭̟̞͜͝m̴̡̛̛̖̖̟͚͇̭̮̩̰̯͈͔̘̑̏̎͆̊̈́͋̂̋̈́̔ͅē̶̞̭̠̬̠̹̩̓̚.̴̢̨̯̘̣̻͔̎̓̉̊̐̓͑̋̏̄.̸͚̼̝̞͖̱̝̭̓̈͋̿͌͂͆̈́̍͆͒̋͘͘͜͠.̷̛͖͊̇̔̾̍ ̵̨̢̛̬͙͉̥̩̗̲͙̩̄̔̽L̴̙̔̃͗̏͂̆͋̎̈͒̿̓͠ḯ̸̼͔̀̄̈̈́͋̀̄̽̌͋̍ś̸̳̮̲̪̪͈̞͍̫͖͔̀͜t̸̡̻̹̱̰̮̻͔̗̖̠̫̮́̋͋͐͌͌͝͝ë̴͓̗́̅͂̈̏̐̿n̸̲̝̬̻̻̬͔͎̖͕̭͕̪̥͓̾̒͂̑̓̊̍͂ ̵̨̠̫͓̞̼͔͆̌̅̓͌̈t̶̺͔͉̩̩̓͐͆̓̚ǒ̸̟͙̑̈́̈́̈́͒͊͊̌͌̕ ̴̨̢̧͍̤̜̣̣̰̹͈̎̈̊̐̎ṃ̸̠͕͎̳̹͉͕͖̥̩̯͑̈́̕͝ȇ̵̗̭̓̄̿̑͛̓̐̌̓̂̆̓͝" The voice says soothingly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Following just a bit of lore, but I made it my own canon thing that when Skeppy loses a canon life Bad does too because they are that connected &lt;3<br/>If you like these stories, maybe subscribe or bookmark this because I write new stories on here at least once a week. Also if you like these works just maybe check out my others? Maybe? Okay, I'll stop asking :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. X̵̢̧̰̼̩̪͉͓̳̩̥̹͋̏͝D̵̡̨̧̥͔͎̻͍̪̓̊͒̈́͌</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Of course, since we had an egg one I had to do one about XD. Honestly, his character is so interesting.<br/>Also just to be clear Dream will be called Dream and Dream XD will simply be called XD, just to clear any confusion.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hellooo George" George turns to face XD "Yes?" "Can you help me make friends?" "Umm, sure? Why do you want friends?" "Because as a god I'm soooo lonely. I've been around for so long watching people die so I never bothered to make one." George faces XD, the only reason George decided to hang around with XD was because he looked like Dream, there were very few similarities but it was there. Maybe XD did this by choice or subconsciously? Who knew? "Ugh, my tools suck!!!" George complains narrowing his eyes at his shitty tools. He had Tommy to blame for ruining all his stuff and looting it from him. Now that Deam wasn't there to protect him he had no one and he had to fight his battles. "I can give you netherite armor and tools George!" "Can you?" George asks looking at him distrustfully. "Of course I can! I'm a god there's nothing I can't do!" XD brags hoping to impress George. "Really? Give me it then" XD claps his hands and George watches as then netherite gear pops out from seemingly nowhere. "Awesome" George mumbles reaching out to get them but they soon vanish. "Whaa?" George says in pure confusion. "I'll give them to you if you promise to be my best friend" XD says in a distorted voice that shook George. "Don't speak like that..." George whispers fearing him. "BE MY FRIEND!!" XD shouts his voice more distorted and booming. "You're scaring me.." George replies not looking at XD fearing what would happen if he said no. "I'll be your friend.." "Forever?" "For... Ever." George says with little confidence. "Okay!" XD says in a normal voice smiling, he claps his hands and the netherite gear and tools appeared. "But if you break the promise...." "I won't" "Good!"</p><p>George had to admit it wasn't too bad hanging out with XD. Just strange at times. Like today when George slipped up and called XD, Dream instead of his name. "Who's Dream?!" XD shouts in his torturous distorted voice. "No one..." he mumbles. The truth was George missed Dream dearly but didn't want to see him. He just couldn't, but it was fine XD could be a replacement, a stand-in by chance? "Don't talk about Dream, George. I don't like him." "I- Okay..."  </p><p>"Why do you look so sad George?" "I don't know." Ever since George became friends with XD he wasn't allowed to see any of his friends. He was only allowed to see XD, and if he broke that he would be severely punished.</p><p>XD scared George shitless half the time and he knew that that's not how friendships should work. But what can he do when you're up against a literal god? He accepted his faith of never being free.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm running out of short stories ideas- :o<br/>This could be bad, smh and I'm only at twenty stories</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>